


How to shock a King

by JuuChanStar



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Romance, Sibling Incest, Some angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-11-29 01:54:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 24,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/681380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuuChanStar/pseuds/JuuChanStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo neglected to tell Thorin something important about his heritage, now he has no choice. Thorin has secrets of his own that will come out and they must be dealt with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I started this as a one-shot, it has turned into so much more than that.

Well, this…this was not good. Bilbo thought this to himself as he heaved up what he'd had for breakfast. Oh no, this was not good at all. The hobbit sank to the floor in his and Thorin's room, set deep within the lonely mountain. It had been several months since the battle had ended and Thorin became 'King under the Mountain', it had taken no effort to convince Bilbo to stay with the man who had effectively claimed his heart. Thorin was a great king; he cared deeply for his people and ruled them wonderfully. He was also an exceedingly good partner, if Bilbo did say so himself. Loving and gentle were not words he would have associated with Thorin Oakenshield upon meeting him but over time he had learned that those very things existed under all that hair and gruff exterior. Thorin was a skilled lover, this Bilbo had learned early on in their quest, for when the dwarf king to be had stepped through his door Bilbo had instantly been taken with him. To his great surprise the feelings were returned, and a dwarf loved fiercely and passionately.

This was how Bilbo now found himself in the position he was in, it was very rare and only in a few bloodlines of hobbits, the Baggins were one of them. Over the last month he had noticed himself feeling poorly and rather lethargic, he'd paid no mind to it thinking it due to settling into life in Erebor, which was no small feat when you were used to rolling green hills and suddenly had to make the inside of a mountain home. But now he knew something far different was taking place, and he was not sure how to tell Thorin.

"Bilbo?" The hobbit flinched; leave it to Thorin to show up at that precise moment. The dwarf king appeared within a few moments of his call and spotted the younger man curled against the bathroom door. He was instantly at Bilbo's side cradling his face in his large calloused hands.

"You are pale! What is wrong? Should I fetch a healer?" Thorin was not king at that moment; he was a lover worried about the one who meant the world to him. Bilbo shook his head and smiled gently.

"No, I will be alright, though I do need to tell you something and I am not sure how you will react." Thorin gathered his beloved into his arms and walked to the bed where he deposited the hobbit and then sat down on the edge.

"What is it?" He asked wondering what in middle earth could have his hobbit so pale and sickly looking that would not need a healer. Bilbo sighed and shuffled for a moment before explaining himself.

"I am afraid that I have failed to tell you something important about myself, though I admit that this has not happened in my line for several decades, so i did not believe it to be possible for me. Anyways, back when hobbits first came to the shire we were not alone, many had lovers, which is no surprise, but many of their partners were elves, and as such many lines of hobbits have some elven blood in them. My line, the Baggins line, has particularly potent elven blood. And with that being said, I do hope you know that male elves are able to become…well pregnant after lying with another man correct?" He paused and waited for Thorin's nod, the poor man looked confused beyond reason.

"Good, well...it is also possible for hobbits with elven blood to become pregnant as well. Again it is rare as the elf magic within us is not as strong as it once was, but it is there. Do you understand yet Thorin?" He was hoping that he would not have to spell it out, but the confusion on Thorin's face did not give him much hope for that. Bilbo started to speak again but Thorin cut him off raising a hand, his face serious.

"Give me a minute." He sounded slightly strained and Bilbo nodded watching as his lovers face went through a range of emotions, Thorin was not a stupid man, far from it actually, so it did not take long for him to work out just what Bilbo was saying to him and he gasped, eyes wide.

"You are telling me that…you…are…" He couldn't finish, his eyes strayed to Bilbo's stomach where the hobbit was protectively resting a hand. Bilbo finished the sentence for him, he could see that Thorin understood and was, quite expectedly, in shock.

"Pregnant…yes." He was becoming concerned for Thorin had not moved and did not moved for several more minutes and when he did…Thorin Oakenshield, King under the Mountain…fainted.


	2. Chapter 2

"Thorin!" Bilbo couldn't help but cry out as he watched his lover's eyes roll up in his head and suddenly the dwarf toppled off the bed and landed on the floor with a terrible thud. Bilbo scrambled off their large bed and crouched next to Thorin checking him over to make sure he was not bleeding any where. Once certain that he had only passed out and was not seriously injured Bilbo went to the bathroom and retrieved a small pitcher of water which he slowly dribbled over the dwarf kings face muttering as he did.

"Dwarfs! Tough as stone until you tell them they are to be a father." He was glad when Thorin sputtered and sat up wiping the water from his face. He took a moment to gather his wits about him then hefted his bulk from the floor and turned to face Bilbo. Both men were quiet as they regarded one another for several minutes before Thorin sighed. "

"Why did you not tell me of this possibility before?" Bilbo shifted some before rubbing at his face.

"I told you, this has not happened to a man in my family for at least a century, I truly did not believe it was possible any longer, there are lines of hobbits that have male bearers far back in their family that can no longer conceive. I believed mine to be one of those." He waited, watching Thorin quite obviously go through several things in his mind before folding his arms over his broad chest; this made Bilbo quite nervous, that stance was only used around him when Thorin was angry or upset.

"You still should have told me, we could have had herbal remedies made to ensure this did not happen, even though you felt it was not possible…which apparently was not true." At this Bilbo felt his heart sink into his feet and he took a step back, eyes prickling with tears as he covered his still flat belly with one hand.

"I am sorry, I really am. I understand if you do not wish to be a father…but I have always wanted that, and now that I am finally going to achieve that dream I will not give it up. I will not stay here so you can only be angry with me, I will return to the Shire immediately, hopefully I will be able to arrive before I am to give birth." Bilbo shifted again and looked away from Thorin unable to see the anger on his face any longer, however in doing this he missed the look of absolute horror. As he was preparing to turn and leave the room a strong hand grasped his chin and tilted his head up and gentle lips brushed against his.

"Forgive me; I did not explain myself correctly." Thorin wiped the tears that leaked out of the younger mans eyes before he continued. "I did not mean that I do not wish to be a father, I have always wished for it. I simply meant that you could have conceived before the battle, the thought of you and our child in danger terrifies me to the core. I am not angry about impending parenthood Bilbo; I am upset that you did not tell me something very important about yourself however small you think it may be. I want you right here with me."

Hearing these words made Bilbo sag with relief as he clutched at Thorin's shirt hanging on for all he was worth as he struggled to not fall apart completely, oh yes, the hormones were setting in, wonderful. After he had composed himself the hobbit smacked Thorin on the chest as hard as he could.

"You great oaf! You scared me to death! I was sure you were angry and would be more than happy to let me leave!" He continued to beat at the dwarf kings chest; while he was not strong enough to inflict any damage it made him feel better. To his credit, Thorin let him do this for a few minutes before grabbing hold of his hands with a rumbling chuckle. Giving Bilbo no time to object he scooped the hobbit into his arms and deposited him onto the bed once again before lying down and gathering him close.

"I apologize. I am not angry and I most certainly do not want you to leave. You are all I could have hoped for in a partner, I would not send you away, especially now. A child, that is not a common occurrence in the dwarf race, how could I not treasure this precious gift?" Thorin gently kissed Bilbo and rested one of his large hands on his lovers belly with a smile.

"You are not rounding yet, do you know how far along you are?" He rubbed comforting circles with his hand while he waited for Bilbo to answer.

"I am only a couple months yet, I believe I probably conceived not long after you reclaimed Erebor, I can not be certain though. As I believed this to be nothing more than impossible I was not watching for the signs." He looked at Thorin curiously. "You are truly happy about this?" His answer was a deep and passionate kiss that took his breath away and made his toes curl.

"Yes Bilbo, I am happy." This resulted in a heated round of kisses both loosing themselves in the feel of the other, worries soothed. Breaking from his lover Thorin grinned.

"I am also looking forward to you rounding with our child; you shall be even more captivating." He paused for a moment before asking a question.

"How long are hobbit pregnancies?" The dwarf king did not know, he had not known any hobbits before meeting Bilbo and did not know as much as he should even now.

"We have the same gestation period as human women, nine months…why?" Suddenly Bilbo was concerned; he did not know anything about dwarf pregnancies. Thorin grinned and the hobbit was not sure if it was out of amusement or pride. "Dwarfs carry their children for a year." Bilbo could only gape then groaned and buried his face in Thorin's neck.

"How will we tell every one?" He mumbled against the skin before him, the slight shudder this caused did not escape his notice but he had far more important things to attend to….but perhaps, later. Thorin burst out with a laugh, a true laugh, a rare sound that rumbled through Bilbo's body further weakening his resolve to not engage the man before him.

"Oh my dear hobbit, I am sure that a few have already guessed, as for the rest, we will tell our friends first and once you start to show we will have to make a formal announcement. For now we will tell only our friends, and that will most likely prove to be very amusing."


	3. Chapter 3

It did indeed prove to be amusing. The next day they gathered every one together in a large room reserved for council meetings or anything the king deemed worth needing a large group for discussion. Thorin and Bilbo stood together, one of Thorin's powerful arms wrapped securely around Bilbo, this was no surprise to any one, their relationship had been no secret from the beginning. And after the reclaiming of Erebor they had married, a practice that was actually quite common among dwarfs due to the rarity of dwarf women. Once every one had settled in the room Thorin started the conversation.

"I know you are all wondering why I called you here, we have something to tell all of you." He looked at Bilbo gently rubbing his husbands arm; he knew that Bilbo was worried to be thought of as strange by their friends.

"Well lad, tell us what has our hobbit looking as if he shall flee from the room at any moment." Balin thought he had an idea, the green tint around Bilbo's mouth was the same he had seen on others. Oin and Gloin had seen it as well and judging from their small smirks they knew, but they would not ruin their moment. Bilbo squared his shoulders moving one hand to link it with Thorin's that rested over his belly, that was not missed by several of the dwarfs, but they knew better than to say anything.

"Thorin and I are expecting a baby." He waited while this sunk in, the first to react were Balin, Oin, and Gloin who said they knew it and are happy for them. Dwalin did nothing more than smile and nod his head, stoic as he is. Bifur, Bofur and Bombur all cheered, they were joined by Dori, Nori, and Ori. Fili and Kili grinned at one another and cheer as well. There is a lot of talking, plans for a formal announcement and a celebration are made before some filtered out of the room after congratulating the couple. Dwalin clapped Thorin on the shoulder as he left giving Bilbo a gentler clap. Balin hugged them both and followed his brother out. Oin told Bilbo he had better take care of himself and come to him if need be, then he and Gloin left as well. They were followed by every one except Fili and Kili.

Thorin was slightly apprehensive about his nephews, he knew that Fili is to be his heir but his child holds that title before his nephew and he hoped that Fili would not be angry. Fili read the apprehension in his uncles eyes and smiled.

"Do not worry uncle; I am not angry, truth be told my heart is not set on having the throne. My heart resides elsewhere." He smiled and looked at Kili who rolled his eyes and playfully pushed his brother, but there was no heat behind it. Bilbo looked a little surprised but Thorin only chuckled. He had known about their relationship for many years and would not deny them one another. Upon seeing the acceptance in his uncles eyes Fili grinned and reached out to take hold of Kili's hand and pulled his brother close, wrapping an arm about his waist.

"We would also ask you for advice, we have discussed conceiving ourselves but we do not know as much about it as we would like." At this Bilbo spluttered and looked at Thorin.

"Male dwarfs can conceive too?" Thorin chuckled and pulled Bilbo to him kissing the top of his head.

"Only those of royal blood can. Fili, Kili come to me later this afternoon and I will give you the books I have. Now off with you, help the others." He waved them out and once the door closed he turned Bilbo to face him in a light loving hold.

"There is much about the dwarf race you must learn before our child is born. I will find books for you as well. Now how about a bath?" Bilbo nodded and let Thorin lead him from the room and back to their bedroom for a nice bath, and Bilbo had every intention of getting more than just a bath.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's some smut!

While Thorin ran the bath Bilbo sat on their bed deep in thought, his hand absently rubbing over his belly. He did not notice when Thorin came back into the room until his husbands larger hands covered his own and the dwarf king was crouched before him a concerned look on his face.

"Are you alright?" He gently kissed the hobbits fingers waiting for him to speak, not surprised when Bilbo seemed jolted out of his thoughts.

"What? Oh…yes I am alright. Just thinking, there are things about this I know nothing about, and I will need to find some one to ask questions of. How have I not heard that male dwarfs can also bear children?" He is very curious about that, he knew of hobbits and elves but knew that male humans could not bear children; he had never heard even a whisper of male dwarfs conceiving children. Thorin smiled softly.

"As I said, it is only those of royal blood who can, we do not know why. It was discovered long ago, and an explanation has never been found. And before you ask, because I know your mind my hobbit, no it is not common for siblings to pair together. But while dwarfs may lie with as many as they choose, once they find their love they are bound forever; for a dwarf loves only once. So in this we do not judge whom a dwarf chooses as their beloved." Bilbo laughed and leaned his forehead against Thorin's. The dwarf king knew him well, he had wondered about the brothers, but he was not put off by it, they just fit together so perfectly. Just like him and Thorin seemed to, well…after the awkward first tries of letting their feelings be known.

"Now, into the bath. No more worrying for now." Thorin scooped his husband up and carried him into the bathroom where he divested the younger man of his clothes; having already gone down to his own breeches Thorin was soon bare as well. He climbed into the tub and held out his hand helping Bilbo in. Together they settled into the hot water with relaxed sighs, Bilbo curled into Thorin's chest his ear resting above his heart, the sound and scent of the dwarf soothing him further. He all but purred as Thorin's strong and calloused hands ran up and down his back, kneading in places as he went to release any tension in Bilbo's body. Bilbo hummed as he relaxed and started to run his fingers down Thorin's body, starting at the broad shoulders he worked his way down brushing his nipples and massaging lightly at his toned abdomen. He touched every spot that he knew would get the reactions he wanted from the man he was pressed wonderfully against. Thorin let out a hum of his own as desire warmed his body.

"Bilbo, are you sure you are up to this?" He tilted his body into the hobbits hands as they grazed over him, his own hands gripping Bilbo's hips. Bilbo huffed and smacked Thorin's chest lightly.

"I am pregnant, not broken thank you very much. I am more than sure Thorin, I want you." He rocked himself against Thorin enjoying the slight gasp this earned him. Thorin kissed him heatedly rocking their bodies together until they were both writhing with need for more.

"Tell me what you want my hobbit, do you wish me to take you, or for you to take me?" It was not uncommon for them to trade on who took whom, Thorin was not the king while with his husband, he had learned that letting go and letting some one enter his body was just as erotic as entering some one himself. He would admit, if need be, that he quite enjoyed both. Bilbo groaned and rocked into Thorin's hand that was wrapped around his arousal.

"I am far too close, take me Thorin, I want you in me." He got exactly what he asked for as Thorin shifted and lifted him, he paused to take yet another deep kiss from Bilbo's mouth before lowering him onto his hard and waiting length. Bilbo tossed his head back with a groan that turned into a whine as Thorin bit hungrily at the flesh he revealed. It did not take long for him to be seated on his husband's thighs and after waiting a moment Bilbo rocked his hips digging his fingers into Thorin's shoulders. He quite enjoyed this position; Thorin was deep within him and hitting all he right spots with every movement. The movement and the wanton moans coming from Bilbo spurred the dwarf into sharp thrusts, his hands clutched around the hobbits hips as he powered up into the eager body seated on his lap.

Bilbo dug his hands into Thorin's long dark hair using the braids to pull him in for a rough kiss filled with tongue and teeth. Their pace soon became frantic and Bilbo's feet beat against Thorin's lower back. Thorin bit at the juncture of skin where Bilbo's neck and shoulder met worrying the skin into a dark mark before he let go, he could feel the rhythmic clenching around him and knew that Bilbo was close, with a sharp groan he wrapped his hand around his husbands length and pumped him roughly.

"Come undone for me Bilbo, let me hear you." He growled into the pointed ear that he promptly latched onto knowing this would be just what was needed. Bilbo howled and yanked Thorin's braids as his back arched and he came between them, Thorin lasted only a couple more thrusts before he stilled and spilled within his lover with cry of his own. Spent they sagged into the water and held each other. Thorin dropped his head onto the tub of the rim so he did not see Bilbo's face crumple, the younger mans' shudders alerted him to a problem and he sat up quickly holding Bilbo's face horrified by the tears.

"What is wrong? Did I hurt you?" Thorin's heart clenched, he had fears of hurting his husband, the hobbit was not frail but he was not as stout at a dwarf and Thorin knew he could get carried away. Bilbo shook his head wiping at his eyes.

"I…I am fine. Blasted hormones! Truly my love, I am well. I myself do not know why I feel the need to cry." It took a moment for Thorin to understand and then he laughed pulling Bilbo close.

"Oh my dear Bilbo, I dare say that this pregnancy shall be quite the adventure for us both. Come let us get out of the cooling water before you catch a chill." He easily lifted the smaller man and set about drying them both off and slipping dressing gowns over their bodies before they crawled under the sheets of their bed and curled close. Bilbo had stopped crying during the process and was rather disgruntled, he let Thorin soothe him with soft touches and kisses. A thought occurred to him and he tilted his head to look up at the dwarf king.

"Thorin? You said that royal males can conceive…we switch our places at times. Does that mean…are you able to bear children?" This thought had not occurred to him before. Thorin rumbled with a laugh and kissed Bilbo's forehead.

"Yes, I can conceive and bear children. I told you before that I have always wanted children; however I have never wanted to carry them myself. When I came of age I was taught about herbs that I crush and put into a cup of tea, strong tea mind you, that I drink every few weeks. It keeps me from conceiving a child. Why do you ask?" He reached down and gently rubbed circles on Bilbo's belly while he waited for the response.

"Ah…I was merely curious. I am glad to carry this child and any others we should decide on having. I would very much like to take you later and the thought just occurred to me, that is all, no reason to worry. I think you would not do well pregnant." He grinned and then laughed when Thorin nipped his nose in mock anger.

"You think far too much my burglar, rest, and later we shall discuss the possibility of you taking me." Thorin smiled as the pleased look he received, Bilbo knew he only had to ask; yes he would end up on his back receiving a wildly passionate hobbit later, if he was not mistaken. The thought made the dwarf king shudder internally in want. For the moment though they cuddled together talking softly, hands resting over Bilbo's belly where their child grew.


	5. Chapter 5

That afternoon while Bilbo rested, Thorin slid from the bed and pulled on his clothes. He had promised to meet with Fili and Kili to talk with them about having their own child and he intended to keep that promise, once dressed he leaned over and gently kissed Bilbo's cheek and then left the room, heading for his study. He knew that Bilbo would sleep for several hours so he could have a good long talk with his nephews. He had just pulled a couple of books from the shelves carved into his study wall when Fili and Kili came in. Thorin smiled at his nephews, he loved them deeply and he was happy they felt that they could come to him with this. He directed them to three comfortable chairs placed in a loose circle where they could sit and talk without the desk between them, which was far too impersonal for this conversation. When all three were seated Thorin handed them each a book.

"These will help you both during the journey you are planning to take, for having a child will be a journey. I helped your mother raise you both, and while you are not my sons I have played that role in your lives and know that you are both very capable. One book describes the pregnancy and the other describes the birth." He pointed to each book in turn.

"I would like to ask a few questions that pertain to this matter." Thorin smiled when the young dwarfs looked mildly worried.

"I will not be asking anything terribly personal, I do not wish to know about what you do in your room, that is none of my business. I would like to know if you have decided who will carry the child." Kili squared his shoulders and nodded his head in affirmation, a soft blush colored his cheeks but he did not lower his gaze. That gave Thorin his answer; the dwarf king reached out and clasped Kili's shoulder with a soft smile.

"I assume you both remember your tea every couple of weeks…good. Kili if you stop taking the tea then the effects should be gone within a week or two. You should have no problem conceiving; those of the Durin line that have conceived and bore a child all did so without problems. Do either of you have any questions for me?" He waited while the two young men looked at one another, silent conversation passed between them before they returned their attention to their uncle. Kili spoke first one of his hands held lovingly by Fili.

"How will I know if I have conceived, and I know you gave us the books but how will I bear the child? That is one of the things that is not part of the coming of age discussion." Thorin nodded.

"The answers are in the books but I will answer anything you ask me. You will know within a couple of weeks of conception, as your body will react quicker than a woman's due to the rush of hormones that your body is not used to. All the normal signs that one would associate with early pregnancy will be present, but there is one sign that is not explained to you at coming of age. You both know that since only royal males can bear children the information is not readily available to any one, it is in fact passed down through the line by the parents, those books I gave you must be returned to me and only you may read them. The sign that you are indeed pregnant will be a mark of sorts, the shape that it forms and the color depends on the couple, but it will appear on the skin under your navel. That is how you will know for sure. As soon as you suspect or you get the mark, come to me and we will calculate when you will be due to give birth." Thorin could only chuckle inwardly at the look of wonder on his nephew's faces. This would be a very interesting experience for the two young dwarfs.

"As for the birth, well why don't you read the book I gave you on that and then come to me if you have any other questions. I am always willing to talk to either of you." Fili asked his question next.

"If I continue taking my herbs will that have a bearing on him conceiving?" Thorin shook his head.

"No, the herbs only keep you from becoming pregnant; they will not interfere if you continue to take them while he stops. Bilbo is with child is he not?" Thorin grinned reminding them that even though he did not discuss it he was also capable of bearing a child and also took the herbs. The two dwarfs flushed and shook their heads not wanting to know anything about what their uncle and Bilbo did together.

After a little more discussion, Fili and Kili thanked Thorin and left to go to their room and talk. Thorin remained in his study for a while longer thinking to himself, wondering what was ahead for him and Bilbo, and just what the child they were now expecting would bring to their lives.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more smut, what can i say, i do love the smut. oh and this is bottom Thorin.

After spending some time thinking Thorin left his study to walk the lower halls, forges and a have brief look in on the miners. He enjoyed seeing and mingling with the dwarfs of his kingdom and he was well liked because of it. Thorin smiled to himself as he walked, many inquired about Bilbo when he stopped to talk, his hobbit was also well liked. He was excited for Bilbo to start showing his pregnancy so they could make a formal announcement, and celebrate. He knew that the kingdom would be overjoyed with the news of an heir to be born.

Not that they did not love Fili and Kili, the brothers had a strong tie to the people as well, and were often out among them, talking and laughing. However an heir from Thorin himself had not been expected and the kingdom would celebrate excitedly, and when Kili became pregnant they would celebrate again, the two babies would be spoiled by every one they came in contact with.

When he was satisfied Thorin returned to his and Bilbo's room, it was evening and he had given his husband several hours of rest. Bilbo was still in bed now propped up with pillows reading a book. Thorin smiled at the sight and crawled onto the bed and settled next to the smaller man. The hobbit did not verbally acknowledge Thorin but reached over picked up one of his hands and kissed the strong fingers before linking their hands together on the bed between them. Thorin was not offended by this; he had come to terms with Bilbo's love of books very early on in their relationship. This gave him time to study his young husband, something he did often and enjoyed doing.

He started at the top. The almost golden auburn colored curls that fell to the nape of his neck, tucked behind pointed ears that were – thankfully – wider than elven ears. The handsome features on his face, including the honey brown eyes that seemed as if they could look into the dwarf king's very soul. He was shorter than most dwarfs, though not by much, he was slimmer not having the compact muscles of the dwarfs, instead he had a sleek lightly muscled body from enduring the quest. What set him apart were his large hairy feet, and that the hair upon his head and feet were the hairiest parts of him. Though younger than Thorin in years, Bilbo was not a child, by hobbit reckoning he was midlife and in his prime as was Thorin himself.

Thorin was brought out of his appraisal when Bilbo snapped his book shut and looked at him with a light smirk.

"You are staring Thorin." He mocked gently, knowing that his husband would often watch him silently, and Bilbo truthfully adored the feeling of warmth that gave him. For now Thorin's close proximity was giving his body ideas that did not include finishing his book, which he placed on the table beside their bed before he turned and faced Thorin reaching out to grab hold of the two braids on either side of his head and pulled until they were mere centimeters apart.

"It is distracting me, although I can not say it is unwelcome." He murmured this lightly before he closed the space capturing the dwarf kings lips in a sweet yet arousing kiss that carried on until they were forced to break apart for air.

"If merely watching you gets me that reaction then I will endeavor to do it more often my dear hobbit." Thorin smirked, lifting one hand to brush at the tip of a pointed ear, pleased at the shudder this caused. Bilbo tugged Thorin's braids again with a smirk at the rumbling almost purr he got in response.

"Then, my king, you will have to be cautious where you choose to watch me, one will never know how I choose to react." Thorin chuckled; he enjoyed these playful banters between them. His hand trailed from the pointed ear down Bilbo's smooth neck and over his side coming to a stop at his hip. Bilbo sighed in pleasure at the contact, the touch of the man he loved never failing to ignite the burn of want within him.

"Did you talk with Fili and Kili yet, or are you going to need to leave soon?" He asked pressing his forehead to Thorin's inhaling the scent of him.

"I talked to them several hours ago, and then I walked the lower halls, forges and checked in on the miners. It is evening; I have no need to leave for some time. Do you have plans for me my love?" This earned him a heated grin and another kiss.

"Yes I do. I want you Thorin, underneath me, moaning my name." Bilbo bit at Thorin's bottom lip, rolling the plump flesh with his teeth reveling in the low groan this pulled from the dwarf. Thorin shuddered in desire at the statement. Bilbo could be commanding when he wanted to be and had let Thorin know that from the start, he could reduce Thorin to a quivering mass of need and knew it. Bilbo received Thorin most because that is where he wanted to be, not because he felt he had to submit to the older man.

Thorin answered by sitting up and pulling his tunic over his head and tossing it to the floor before laying on his back as he pulled Bilbo on top of him. Thorin had not submitted to being taken very often before Bilbo; he had been far too proud. That had all changed the first time he had the hobbit within him, and before long Bilbo knew exactly what to do and where to touch to turn the stern dwarf king into a begging lover.

"Do with me as you wish my hobbit." Bilbo smiled his heart warmed by the complete trust he was given, after another kiss he set to work on making Thorin crazy with need. He nibbled bites and kisses down his husband's strong neck leaving behind several livid marks, down to his chest where he teased each nipple in turn while brushing his fingers over Thorin's abdomen. He loved the smell and taste of the dwarf, it was unique to him and was comforting and arousing to the hobbit. Bilbo raised his arms as Thorin's hands grasped the bottom of his night shirt and tugged it free from his body. He paused only long enough for this then returned to his task, working down Thorin's toned stomach he stopped to roll the skin around his navel between his teeth as he unlaced and slid off the breeches leaving them both bare.

Giving Thorin a quick glance Bilbo pressed his hands to his hips in a silent command to try and stay still before he dipped his head and ran his tongue up the underside of the hard flesh of his length. Thorin gasped and tangled his fingers into the curly locks doing his best to not move as Bilbo licked and sucked at his arousal, drawing the head into his mouth before taking the rest in. With a little more pressure to the dwarfs hips Bilbo grinned mischievously and dipped his head farther too gently mouth the two sensitive and heavy sacks resting between his husbands powerful legs. He was rewarded with Thorin's hands clenching in his hair and a growl.

"Bilbo! Do not linger there…I will not last." Mercifully the hobbit moved away and moved up to kiss him as he reached over to the table beside their bed where he found and opened their small bottle of oil. Coating his fingers Bilbo dropped his hand down and pressed two slick fingers into the tight warmth of the man beneath him, strong hands gripped at the bed sheets as Thorin groaned at the intrusion. Bilbo shuddered at the warmth around his fingers watching Thorin rock his hips encouraging him to continue, and soon he had three fingers in and Thorin was panting harshly as he moved. Bilbo watched his face as he continued to open Thorin up, the dwarf king was flushed, his hair disheveled and Bilbo took great pleasure in knowing that he alone could reduce the proud dwarf to this. Soon Thorin was tugging insistently as his hair, pants and moans spilling from his mouth.

"Are you ready for me Thorin?" He asked as he coated himself with the oil and pulled his fingers free, the whine of loss from his husband was not unnoticed as Bilbo positioned himself at the loosened opening and waited. Thorin was a proud and stubborn man, truly a dwarf, but at this moment all he wanted was his hobbit seated firmly within his body, so he did the only thing he could…he pleaded.

"Yes! I am ready, I need you my Bilbo, please!" He reached out and grasped Bilbo's face to pull him in for a kiss that was more teeth and tongue than kiss, a kiss that he groaned into as Bilbo pressed into him in a sweet smooth motion. They panted in the space between their mouths waiting for Thorin to adjust.

"Move Bilbo, deep…hard." Thorin planted his feet on the bed and when Bilbo began the requested deep forceful thrusts he surged up to meet him. They fell into a grueling rhythm, mouths meeting and then parting to find any patch of skin they could reach as they rocked together. A shift of their bodies brought Bilbo against the bundle of nerves tucked deep within the dwarf king, causing Thorin to press his head back into the pillows and howl his approval. He did not care if the whole mountain heard him, as long as Bilbo continued to hit that spot. Sweat rolled down their bodies as the snapped their hips together roughly, they were both close and Bilbo took that knowledge, wrapping his hand around Thorin's length to stroke him.

This did not disappoint, after several strokes Thorin's back arched as he cried out spilling hard covering Bilbo's hand and their bellies, the rhythmic clenching brought Bilbo to his peak as well and he spilled into Thorin with a cry of his own. Shaking he collapsed onto the broad chest beneath him. They lay there, basking in the aftermath, shaking with the intensity of their orgasms. He hummed as Thorin's rough fingers trailed up and down his back soothingly.

"I do believe we need another bath." Thorin chuckled at this and brush a few locks of hair from his husband's sweaty face.

"That we do my love, for the moment however I am content to lie here and hold you. The bath can wait."

The bath did wait as the lay there in each others arms. And indeed any one who had happened to pass by their chamber doors had heard the sound of their king being thoroughly pounded, though none dared to say a word where they could be over heard. Those that did hear smiled at their king finally letting himself be loved and happy, for he more than deserved it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that i wrote a convincing bottom Thorin.


	7. Chapter 7

Thorin Oakenshield…King under the Mountain…Lord of Erebor…was hiding. Yes hiding. Not that he would admit that to any one, though in his state of dress it is glaringly obvious that something has gone amiss. And not that his chosen hiding spot was much of one; every one of any importance knew where his study was. Thorin sighed and dropped the paper he had been glaring at and rubbed his face. Bilbo had just passed the beginning of the fourth month of his pregnancy and his belly was already quite well rounded and he was exceedingly hormonal. To Thorin his husbands large belly was a good sign, this meant that the babe within was healthy and strong. Bilbo however was slightly horrified, hobbits did not round this quickly and they did not yet know how long his pregnancy was to be, if he had to wait an entire year he was afraid he would get too large.

Thorin had done his best to reassure Bilbo that everything was fine and by dwarf standards he was doing quite well. But Aulë! He was emotional! And for this Thorin was at a loss. Just that morning they had been curled together in bed, Thorin's larger hand caressing his husbands rounded belly. He had said, in jest, that if he got any larger any faster they would be hard pressed to fit together in bed. He was astounded when Bilbo suddenly started pushing him from the bed yelling about 'insensitive dwarfs, and he was not fat!' before he shoved the bewildered dwarf king out of their chamber door and slammed said door in his face.

Thorin, clothed only in breeches and a loose tunic that he had worn to bed the night before had stared at the door in confusion before huffing and stomping away towards his study, as well as one could barely dressed and bare footed. And here he now sat, still unsure of his hobbits reaction, far too stubborn to go ask, and not terribly interested in the paper work before him. And for this reason he welcomed the knock on his study door.

"Come in." He called and smiled when Kili opened the door and stepped in. Thorin stood and walked to his nephew shaking his head when Kili tilted his head at his uncle's attire.

"Do not ask, did you need something?" He led Kili to his circle of comfortable chairs set by the fireplace and sat. Kili smiled and decided to not ask about his state of attire. He had a far more important matter to discuss right now.

"I came to tell you something." He shifted excitedly. Thorin smirked at his youngest nephew's excitement.

"Where is Fili? You two are inseparable." Kili smiled wider.

"He is out with the hunting party, he could not get out of it, but he will no longer permit me to accompany them, not after this appeared early this morning." He stood and shifted his breeches down to expose the skin below his navel where a royal blue mark now stained the skin. Thorin's well known control slipped from his face and he reached out drawing his nephew closer to get a good look and to run his fingers over it. The mark was deep in color and slightly raised; the sign of a well seated pregnancy.

"You did not tell me uncle, that I would feel searing heat when it appeared. I nearly knocked Fili from our bed." He laughed at the image of his brother that morning. Thorin chuckled and stood to hug him in a rare but welcome sign of affection, for he held deep affection for his nephews, and had from the moment each had been born.

"It is different for every one, as is the mark. If it appeared this morning that means you are two months in, the body waits until there is little possibility of loosing the child to create the mark. I am happy for you both. Have you discussed when to announce it to the kingdom? The people are still celebrating the news of Bilbo's pregnancy; they would welcome more good news." Kili shook his head.

"No, we have not discussed it yet, I am to meet Fili at the front gate when the hunting party returns, which should be soon. I will discuss it with him then and we will both come and let you know. Judging from your clothing uncle, you have your own lover to go and talk too." The young dwarf laughed and darted for the door as his uncle growled a warning.

Thorin shook his head at the playfulness of youth as he went back to his desk. He had not been sitting for more than a few minutes when a tentative knock sounded and before he could call out the door opened and Bilbo stepped into the room letting the door shut of its own accord. His face was red and puffy which pulled the dwarf king from his chair and across the room. He was glad when Bilbo cuddled into his arms willingly before thumping him soundly on the chest.

"Do not ever call me fat again you great buffoon." He murmured no heat behind his words. Thorin stroked his back and pressed a kiss into his husband's curls.

"Ah my hobbit, I did not call you fat, I failed to express myself correctly. I was teasing, and I do realize I should not have done so, for that I do apologize. You are perfectly round; this is a good sign as I have told you." With all the grace he could muster he dropped to his knees and cupped Bilbo's rounded belly in his hands lifting the tunic that covered the taught skin, looking up he caught the surprised eyes and kissed said rounded belly.

"You are a wonder to look at, and this only makes you more so. I will enjoy watching you grow more, you shall be radiant." Bilbo laughed and tangled his hands into Thorin's hair.

"Who knew such wonderfully sweet words could come from you, I do believe you hide a romantic soul within you my love. I will accept the apology, but if you ever allude to me being fat in any manner again you shall be sleeping on the floor for an amount of time I have not yet determined." Thorin snorted and kissed Bilbo's belly again before standing and claiming his lips.

"I understand oh husband mine, for now I request we return to our room where I can properly dress and attend to my duties. As much as I would rather spend my time showing you what your body in this state does to me, I must attend to some things." Bilbo nodded and let Thorin lead him from the study and to their room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a side story Fili/Kili smut piece that goes along with this, i can post that if any one wants to read it.


	8. Chapter 8

The news of Kili's pregnancy spread through the mountain quickly and the halls rang with celebration, two births so close together was not a common occurrence and was met with the cheer of every one. A few weeks later another reason to celebrate quite literally arrived, Thorin's sister, Fili and Kili's mother…Dis returned to Erebor and again celebration rang out, the entire Durin family was back in their home once again.

Thorin, Bilbo, Fili and Kili all waited at the front gate as the group returning to Erebor filtered in. When Dis came into sight Fili and Kili let out a shout in unison and ran down the path to greet her. The dwarf-woman dropped her pack upon seeing her boys and held them both close, similar in appearance to Thorin she was a stern and proud dwarf but her family was her life and any pride dropped at seeing them safe and unharmed. When they reached Thorin, to the surprise of many walking by, he stepped forward and wrapped his strong arms around his sister and held her.

"Welcome home." He murmured in her ear, for her alone to hear. Dis stepped back with a smile and arched an eyebrow when Thorin slid one arm around the obviously pregnant hobbit beside him. She knew her brother well, as any good sister would, he did not show affection beyond his family, this alone told her all she needed to know. Thorin smiled at the knowing look.

"Dis, I would like to introduce you to Bilbo Baggins, my husband and as is quite obvious, the bearer of my child. Bilbo, this is my little sister, Dis." Bilbo smiled and held out his hand, squeaking when he was instead pulled into a hug, apparently while she looked very much like Thorin, the dwarf-woman was not quite as reluctant to show affection.

"Welcome to the family Bilbo, you must tell me how you ensnared my brother's heart. For now however we should go inside so you can sit down, and Kili can tell me why he is bouncing as if some one has lit fire to his toes." They all made their way inside and to the chambers Dis was given, Bilbo watched in amazement as Thorin joked softly with his sister as they walked. Soon they were all settled by the fire and Dis turned to her boys and arched a brow.

"Well?" She commanded the grinning pair. Fili wrapped his arms around Kili's waist resting one hand over the spot where the pregnancy mark was. This did not disturb their mother, they were her sons and she had known from the moment they had discovered their bond for themselves.

"Kili is to bear our child in ten months." Dis smiled and hugged them both kissing their cheeks and playfully chastising them for making her a grandmother so young before she bent to examine Kili's mark until she was satisfied. Bilbo was fascinated and resolved to ask Thorin about the mark and the customs surrounding it later.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
That afternoon Bilbo spent time getting to know his new sister-in-law, Thorin and Fili had disappeared with bad excuses leaving him and Kili with Dis. They were all three still settled by the fire, Kili sat on several thick blankets on the floor between his mothers feet as she worked braids into his hair, these braids would tell any one who knew their meaning that he was expecting, the pregnancy mark being for only family or very close friends to see. Bilbo was satisfied to have that curiosity answered.

"So Bilbo, tell me, how did you manage to snare my brother?" Dis asked as she worked her youngest sons hair into the intricate braids.

"Ah, well…to tell you the truth, he snared my heart. The moment he walked through my door in the Shire and told me that I looked more like a grocer than a burglar. I was quite honestly floored to learn that he returned my feelings in any form." Dis chuckled.

"He is a stubborn and proud man, like any dwarf would be after what he has been through. I am glad that he has you, he deserves love. You let me know when I need to box his ears for you." Bilbo laughed at the image that presented him with.

"Oh I will, it will be nice to have help reigning in his stubbornness."  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

That evening Bilbo soaked contently in the warm water of the tub in his and Thorin's bathing room, the warmth soaked into his body and he hummed in pleasure. He was not surprised when strong hands settled on his shoulders, he knew the feel of Thorin's hands and further relaxed when the fingers he knew so intimately rubbed circles down his arms. The hobbit opened his eyes and tilted his head back for a kiss that he received.

"Did you have a good afternoon?" Thorin asked and smiled when Bilbo nodded.

"Yes, she is a lovely woman; I will get along with her splendidly. Where did you and Fili run off too?" Thorin pressed a kiss to his damp curls.

"If you will abandon your bath I will show you what I was doing, Fili's business is for Kili." The dwarf king held out his hands and helped his pregnant husband from the bath. After he was dried and dressed in a soft long night shirt Bilbo let Thorin lead him into their bedroom. Set off to the side of their bed sat a sheet draped item. Bilbo tilted his head in curiosity and was surprised when Thorin flushed slightly.

"I have been working on this since you told me of our impending…bundle if you will." After receiving a nod from his younger husband Thorin drew the sheet away to reveal a beautifully crafted cradle. Made from hand carved Oak with silver, gold and small precious gems inlaid in various places, the cradle sat on two curved feet that would allow for rocking. Bilbo's hands flew up to his mouth as a gasp escaped him.

"You…made this?" He shakily reached out to touch it, the wood was soft and smooth to the touch. Thorin nodded.

"It is customary for a father to craft many things for their family. This is but one of the many items I will craft for our child and for you. Do you like it?" He shifted unused to being so open with himself; he was relieved when Bilbo reached for his hand with a smile.

"I love it. You are a wonder Thorin Oakenshield; you will be an amazing father." As he turned to face the older man a gasp escaped his mouth and his hands cupped his belly, eyes wide. The surprise quickly faded and his face brightened.

"Give me your hand." Thorin was there immediately doing as requested while his face showed his concern.

"Are you alright?" Bilbo nodded impatiently.

"Just give me your hand Thorin." He took the hand his husband held out and placed it on his belly holding it there with a smile and watched Thorin's face. He was rewarded when the dwarf king jumped as a solid thump landed against his palm.

"Was that…?" Bilbo nodded his face bright and his soul happy at the look of pure shock and amazement on Thorin's face.

Thorin knelt without moving his hand and pressed a kiss to the curve above his fingers.

"Hello my little one, you are quite feisty to be felt so early. Know that you are loved and eagerly awaited." A wondrous smile broke out on Thorin's normally stoic face as he was given several more kicks. He stood and kissed Bilbo gently.

"You are both loved." He grinned and scooped his hobbit up and carried him to the bed where they curled together hands clasped over Bilbo's belly. They settled into quiet thoughts for a moment before Thorin asked a question that had been nagging at him.

"How do male hobbits give birth? I know about the male dwarf bearers, but not about hobbits. For male dwarf bearers a birthing canal forms very soon after the pregnancy mark does…." Thorin shifted, he was not used to talking about such things.

"I am sure you can guess where it forms…since I am well acquainted with your body I know that you do not have one at this moment. How then do you bear a child?" Bilbo smiled despite his own embarrassment, it was endearing to see his proud dwarf king be wary of a topic.

"In much the same way, the only difference is for male hobbits the birthing canal will not form until I am close to labor, that way I will know when I need to stay close to our chambers; it also leaves after the birth and returns before the labor of the next." Now Bilbo asked the question he had filed away for later despite getting some information from Kili's interactions with others earlier in the day.

"The mark that Kili has…I understand that it means he is pregnant, but I do not know any more than that, hobbits do not get those. Can you explain their significance to me?" Thorin nodded at the question, glad that Bilbo was taking an interest in Dwarf culture, but his heart clenched as he knew what this answer was going to reveal to his young husband.

"It is unique to the dwarf race, since only royal males can bear children, the mark is not known beyond those of the royal family. The knowledge of it is passed through spoken word and is not written down. The mark appears; always on the skin below the navel; when the bearer's body has accepted the pregnancy and means that there is little chance to loose the child, though some risk does still exist even then. The shape of the mark is always unique to the couple, as is the color; it is guarded closely and is considered something very personal. The mark fades after birth and then re-appears with the next pregnancy; the outline is visible between the pregnancies and will always remain there from the first pregnancy...no matter the outcome of that pregnancy." Thorin closed his eyes against the clenching of his heart as Bilbo processed this then opened them again when he felt the hobbit stiffen and sit up. Bilbo stared at him with wide eyes.

"Thorin…you have one of those…a faded pregnancy mark."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here come Thorin's secrets.


	9. Chapter 9

"You were pregnant once then?" Bilbo crossed his feet and waited for an answer. Thorin rolled onto his back, jaw clenched in an effort to reign in the surge of hurt and sadness that washed through him. Despite that he nodded.

"Yes, once. A very long time ago." Bilbo nodded toying with the hem of his night shirt.

"I have noticed the mark before; I never looked very close as I figured it was a battle scar of some kind. Will you…will you tell me about it?" He looked up quickly when a ragged sound came from Thorin and gasped at the amount of pain on his husbands face. Before he could say anything more Thorin sat up in one smooth movement, muscles bunching beneath his bare chest.

"This is very hard for me to discuss, it happened when I was very young. Do not think that I wish to keep things from you, I do not. I simply need you to be patient; I have never had to explain this to any one, the few that know where there when the events happened." Thorin reached out, his hand shaking as he tucked a stray curl behind one of Bilbo's ears. Bilbo caught the hand and kissed the rough fingers.

"Who? Can you tell me that?" Thorin was silent for a long time and Bilbo did not let go of the dwarf kings hand, he held on trying to convey his support.

"My brother, Frerin." Bilbo gasped at the anguish that escaped in Thorin's voice and the tear that rolled down a proud cheek.

"Oh…Thorin please, if it hurts you so much to talk about it, you do not need to." Thorin shook his head almost violently and gripped Bilbo's hand.

"No. I want you to know, you deserve to know." He brushed his lips across Bilbo's knuckles before continuing.

"First I will explain a couple of things. I have told you that dwarfs love only once, this is not entirely true. We can love many times, but the true love is called a soul bond. Fili and Kili for example have a soul bond, to separate them would mean certain death for them both. This is why relationships are valued; love is valued at every level. Once a dwarf finds their soul bond they do not love another after. Also, royal dwarf males are told from the age of understanding that they can bear children and when they become mature enough for sexual relations they are taught how to prepare the herbal tea to keep from conceiving." Thorin took a breath and shifted for a moment his long dark hair moving as he rolled his shoulders.

"You are my soul bond Bilbo; know that you are the one I will love until the day that I die." He paused to kiss his young husband before he continued, glad for the smile on the hobbits face and the tightening of his fingers where their hands were still clasped together.

"My brother Frerin and I loved one another fiercely from a young age. He was only five years younger and wonderfully stout and loyal. Every one knew of our love, it was no secret. Our father explained our heritage to us as soon as we could understand, and when we were old enough to lie together physically he taught us how to make the tea. But even as princes we were reckless, we were young and thought ourselves and our home invincible." Bilbo gently stroked Thorin's arm as the dwarf paused obviously trying to work out how to tell the rest of his story.

"It was not long after Smaug had run us out of Erebor and we were doing our best to get work and just live that it happened. I was jerked from my sleep one morning by a surge of cold below my navel, it was as if some one had taken snow from the top of the highest mountain and shoved it inside my skin. Frerin was there, we were on our way to meet our father from a village of men that we had lived in for almost a year. I knew what it was, we had been warned, and when I pulled the clothes from my skin there was a pregnancy mark…bright red and in the shape of two forging hammers crossed over a sword. The hammers for Frerin for he was a great smith and the sword for me showing my skill as a swordsman." With an apologetic look Thorin stood and paced away from the bed though he kept his face towards the bed, the need to be moving clear, Bilbo nodded with an encouraging smile.

"I am here love, take your time." He scooted back on the bed to rest against the pillows and watched as Thorin paced for a few minutes.

"We told no one, we were moving from town to town and did not know what lay ahead. We planned to keep my…condition...secret until I could no longer. We were not ashamed, merely frustrated that we had not been more careful. Then our grandfather decreed that we were to fight for Moria. Frerin argued with me the night before we marched, he wanted me to stay out of the battle but I told him that would alert every one to our secret. He was angry but he could not persuade me. I was scarcely into my third month when we fought with Azog. You know the story from Balin, but what he did not say was that my brother also fell in that battle. I found him after we had rallied and won. I grieved as a brother and a lover, but I still kept my secret."

Again the dwarf king paused; his body taught as he paced across the room again, this time the pause was longer and the anguish creeping onto his face was enough to take away Bilbo's breath.

"I grieved and then returned to where my sister was living and we grieved together. It was a few days after returning there that the unthinkable happened. I was sitting with Dis and Dwalin; we were very good friends even then; when I felt the first pain low in my abdomen. I thought nothing of it at first as I had been grieving for days and was exhausted, then I got up to get my pipe and as I walked across the room pain ripped through me so fiercely that I cried out and had to catch myself on a chair. I knew what was happening then; to loose a child in pregnancy is not unheard of. Dis sent Dwalin to get Balin as he was very close to us. But by the time they came back I was on the floor, bleeding and howling in rage beating my hands against the floor until they were also bloody."

Bilbo gasped as Thorin sank to his knees and a ragged sob escaped his mouth, the hobbit scrambled off the bed as fast as his rounded stomach would allow but was brought up short when Thorin raised a hand to keep him away, the powerful body shaking visibly.

"I was enraged and broken, not only had I lost my brother, my love. But I lost our child as well, and I blamed myself no matter what any one said to me. I withdrew into myself and left once I was able to travel. I vowed that I would never again conceive; and I have never missed my tea since then. I was angry and did not allow myself to love any one other than my family and the friends who were always there. So imagine my surprise when you stirred my heart the moment I laid eyes on you." Thorin lifted his head and shifted his outstretched hand to invite his husband closer and watched warily as Bilbo knelt in front of him and the silence stretched.

"I am so sorry Thorin." Bilbo pulled the larger man close and held him as the stubbornness broke and the anguish poured out in silent sobs and hot tears. Thorin clutched at Bilbo as he finally let out the hurt, sadness and anger that he had kept bottled up for so long. When he finally stopped shaking he pulled away and swiped at his face.

"That is why I am so protective of you, why I got angry that you did not tell me about the possibility of you conceiving. The thought of you in battle with our child within you brought back the memories I kept locked away. I am sorry that I ever made you doubt for a moment that I would not want a child of ours, I was not truly angry, I was scared." He winced as if the admission was painful and Bilbo smiled softly.

"You are allowed to feel Thorin, a king you may be but you are also a person, and you have feelings. I am glad that you shared with me." Bilbo gently pressed one of Thorin's hands to his round stomach where their child was rolling and kicking as if sensing the emotions from both parents.

"Our child is strong and healthy, be sure to know that I am taking every precaution. Hobbits thankfully do not loose their children during pregnancy very often and to already feel the movements means that we have very little to worry about." He pressed his forehead to Thorin's settling in to feel their child move about until Thorin shifted and pulled him off the floor.

"Back to bed with you my hobbit, the stone floor is no place for you to be kneeling." He ushered Bilbo back into the bed curling up him self, tired and weary from the storm of emotions. Thorin jolted when Bilbo suddenly muttered a curse and slid from the bed stomping to the bathroom. He stared bewildered for a moment until the voice floated back out of the bathroom.

"Blasted hormones, frequent bathroom visits already, must be the dwarf side…" He continued to grumble and when Thorin realized the problem he roared with laughter undeterred when an indignant shout came from the younger man.

Thorin felt lighter than he had in a very long time, as hard as it was to bring up the memories he realized that he was better for it. He let himself; for the first time in many years; settle his hand over the faded mark on his skin, the hurt was still there but now he had a sense of calm. And he was even happier that the hobbit now stalking back towards their bed, still muttering about dwarf genes, was the reason his soul was mending and allowing him to release the hurt.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A small snippet of Dis/Thorin sibling comfort, because Dis is awesome.

Thorin woke in the deep of night and slid from their bed, pressing a gentle kiss to his sleeping husband's head he quietly donned a robe and slid from their chambers. The mountain was quiet as he walked, bare feet moving swiftly over the stone floors. It did not take long before he reached his destination, shaking as he pushed open the door Thorin stepped into the chamber that had belong to Frerin, long unused and dusty. He stopped in the middle of the sitting room his eyes sweeping around the room he knew so well.

"Thorin?" The dwarf king turned in surprise his ire dropping as he found Dis in the doorway behind him. He did not move as his sister approached him with a knowing look in her eyes.

"Dis, is everything alright?" He shuddered as one of her hands found his face; he could not fool her, not for a minute. Fourteen years younger she may have been but she knew him inside and out. The pain in his eyes twisted her heart.

"I figured I might find you here, Dwalin told me you had not yet come here. I knew that you would need to at some point, and with the way your hobbit was staring at Kili's pregnancy mark today I knew it was only a matter of time. You told him?" She gently stroked her hand across her brother's face; she was one of the few that could get away with touching the dwarf king in such a manner. Thorin reached up and caught her hand as he nodded.

"He did not turn from me…" His answer came out hesitant, almost disbelieving. Dis snorted and lightly thumped his ear.

"Of course not you great fool. He is your soul bond, any one can see that. He would no more turn away from you as you would stop being stubborn." She smiled at the snort this received.

"Do not dwell on what happened so long ago brother; Frerin would not want you to wallow in grief over things you could not control." Taking his face in both hands she tilted his head and pressed a kiss to his cheeks.

"Go back to your bed and your love, hold him and feel the child that you have created together. Look to the future you have with them, and the rest of us. Leave the past where it belongs, in the past. But know that those who love you are always here." Thorin sighed and rested his head against hers.

"How did you become so wise little sister?" He smiled as Dis snorted sounding very much like him.

"Please, have you met your nephews? I needed the wisdom so I did not strangle them before they reached majority." For this she received a low laugh. Pulling away she turned Thorin to the door and pushed, knowing full well that he was letting her push him around.

"Go; do not make me thump you again." Dis let out a sound of surprise when Thorin swept her up in a crushing hug, then set her down and without a word strode from the room. The dwarf-woman shook her head at his actions and with a look around the room she left and gently closed the door behind her before making her way back to her own chambers.


	11. Chapter 11

Bilbo muttered to himself as he walked slowly behind Thorin through the halls, they were on their way to see Dis, Fili, and Kili. Not for anything direly important, just a day of family and food and relaxing. But Bilbo was disgruntled with his large rounded belly, now in his sixth month he already felt like he was far too large and was rather off balanced.

"Confounded dwarf genes, this child will not sit still." He grumbled as said child rolled within him, despite his muttering Bilbo smiled and rubbed his belly, for all his complaining he enjoyed the feeling of his and Thorin's child moving inside him. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he barely managed to catch himself when he collided with Thorin's back in the door way of Dis' chamber.

"Thorin! You should warn me before you go stopping like that; I nearly ended up on my behind. Why in middle earth are you just standing there? I would like to sit down sometime today and…oh." He had managed to work around his husband's body and discovered why the dwarf king was frozen in the doorway. Across the sitting room against the wall leading into the kitchen stood Dis, wrapped in the very familiar muscular and tattooed arms of Dwalin.

While Dwalin actually looked rather worried Dis was glaring at Thorin as if she could melt him on the spot. With a huff she pulled from Dwalin's arms and turned to face her brother, arms coming up to cross her chest as the two siblings stared at each other in a stand off the look on Dis' face daring her brother to say something. Thorin grunted then sighed.

"You're sure?" At that Dis scowled.

"You know perfectly well that I am not a child Thorin, my husband died a long time ago and I am more than old enough to decide whom I wish to be with. I daresay that I could do far worse than your closest friend. Yes, I am sure." Dwalin pushed away from the wall and settled an arm around Dis' waist his confidence back as he met Thorin's gaze.

"You know that I would never think to hurt her." He rumbled out, sounding slightly uncomfortable. Thorin glared for several more moments and then seemed to find what he needed in their faces and body language.

"Do the boys know?" Neither got to answer as a snort came from behind Thorin and Bilbo.

"Oh yes uncle we know, trust that we will never enter another door again without knocking first. Is there a reason every one is crowded in the doorway when I am sure that the pregnant ones most likely want to sit?" Fili questioned the group his hand resting on Kili's back. At that Thorin's attention flew to Bilbo and he ushered the rounded hobbit to a chair followed closely by Kili who was also quite round for only being in his fourth month. Both sank into chairs by the fire with pleased groans.

Once he was sure Bilbo was settled Thorin turned and strode over to Dwalin. The two childhood friends stared at each other for several long moments until Thorin nodded and reached out to clasp Dwalin's shoulder.

"You hurt her, my friend; you will not find a deep enough dungeon to hide in." Dwalin nodded his face serious. Dis scowled and shooed Thorin back to his husband walking Dwalin to the door and kissed him before the large dwarf warrior left for his own duties. Fili and Kili groaned childishly. Turning to her family Dis planted her hands on her hips.

"All of you have your own relationships to worry about without putting your noses into mine." With that she stalked into the kitchen shouting for Thorin and Fili to get off their lazy butts and help her. They all returned with hot tea and ale for those who could drink it. Fili settled between Bilbo and Kili who were seated close and discussing various aspects of their pregnancies. Thorin and Dis settled in chairs across from them and silence settled while every one enjoyed their various drinks.

The silence was broken when Dis grumbled and turned her attention to Thorin who was staring at her with a surprising smirk on his normally stoic face.

"What?"

Thorin seemed to ponder his words for a moment before he opened his mouth.

"Just be careful of his…sword… my dear sister." His tone left no illusions as to what he was referencing. Instead of getting angry Dis returned the smirk and before his comment was entirely processed by the others Dis gave her response.

"You are just as acquainted with his sword as I am brother, do not act otherwise." This statement was met with choking sounds as Bilbo, Fili and Kili all quite literally choked on their respective drinks. Thorin looked at his husband suddenly wary. While Fili pounded lightly on Kili's back to help him clear the liquid from his lungs Bilbo stared at Thorin then dropped his head back against the chair and closed his eyes.

"That is the last image that I wanted in my head. Please, if there are to be any more references to his past sexual encounters I would like to leave first. And Thorin stop looking at me as if I am going to jump out of this chair and claw your face off, I do not care whom you have lain with before me; I just do not wish to know about it." Kili nodded having finally regained composure and control over his lungs.

"That is far more than I ever wanted to know about you or uncle Thorin, thank you mother." Fili nodded his agreement with his brother's statement. Dis shook her head.

"As if you two do not know that he has a personal life, you both do realize that Bilbo is pregnant with his child, and due to the condition that Kili is in you both know very well how that happens. Thorin, Fili…get up and help me with lunch." With that Dis hefted herself out of the chair and cuffed Thorin lightly on the head as she went by laughing when he growled in mock anger and followed her, Fili trailed behind them not sure if he wanted to be within hearing range of his mother and uncle at that moment.


	12. Chapter 12

That evening when they returned to their room Thorin fussed about Bilbo making him comfortable on the bed and being worrisome until Bilbo, exasperated at his husbands antics, grasped the dwarf king by the clothes and held on.

"Enough. I know you think I am angry about you and Dwalin but my guess is that happened long ago. I meant it when I said that I do not care who you have lain with before me, as long as I am the only one now." Thorin looked wounded as he sat on the bed untangling Bilbo's hand from his shirt.

"Of course there is only you, I want no other." Bilbo smiled and drew Thorin close to kiss him.

"Then stop all this pointless worrying. I did the calculations Thorin; you were very young when you lost your brother and child, well over a hundred years ago. I am not naïve enough to think that you were celibate until me so do not stress yourself over this." Thorin leaned his head against Bilbo's reaching up and cupping the smooth hairless face in his hands.

"You are an astounding creature Bilbo Baggins." He smiled when Bilbo chuckled.

"Ah, more like a fat Oliphant at this point I would think." Thorin snorted then laughed when Bilbo yanked a lock of hair in retaliation.

"Need I show you that you are neither fat nor an Oliphant?" The dwarf king murmured this against the skin of the hobbits neck delighted at the shiver this produced. Without waiting for Bilbo's response Thorin pushed the younger mans tunic up so he could lay gentle kisses across his round belly.

"Thorin…what are you doing?" Bilbo shifted as Thorin slid lower and those wonderfully talented fingers, rough with years of forging and battle, started on the laces of his breeches. Thorin did not pause in his task but lifted his crystal blue eyes to meet Bilbo's as he slid the loosened breeches from the hobbits hips.

"Showing you that you are still appealing to me." Was the answer before Thorin slid down and began to lave attention to Bilbo's hips and thighs and the sight of this caused Bilbo to shudder in want as his body thrummed with arousal.

Thorin could light that fire within him with just a look, his touch made the fire leap and burn through him hardening his length with astounding quickness. Bilbo inwardly cursed the hormones that were making him a randy tween again and in the next moment gasped as his husbands beard brushed across his arousal, the scratch of rough hair against such sensitive flesh causing the most delicious feelings. Bilbo heard the rumbling hum of approval before Thorin's hands gripped his hips and his hot mouth closed around length.

"Ah! Thorin!" Bilbo tilted his hips groaning when Thorin allowed more of his arousal to slide into the wet heat of his mouth. It was not long before Bilbo felt the coiling of his release and he tugged on Thorin's hair.

"Thorin, please, I want you in me." He pleaded. They stripped bare and joined slowly and sweetly. Thorin rocked into him with care, his hands roaming over the hobbits body cupping the round curve that held their child. Bilbo bit and sucked at any patch of skin he could reach, though more of a slow and gentle coupling there was an edge of fiery passion and it did not take long before Thorin's thrusts became more erratic and he stroked Bilbo with quick movements so they found their completion together. After they came down from the peak Thorin pulled from his husband's body and went for a wet cloth to clean their bodies and then curled Bilbo close.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Late in the night Thorin was roused by insistent shakes from Bilbo, with a groan the dwarf king rolled onto his back and peered at him.

"Why are you waking me up? It is not yet morning." He grumbled sleepily. Bilbo worried his bottom lip and Thorin knew he would not be getting back to sleep soon.

"I am hungry." Bilbo had developed some rather interesting cravings and by this point Thorin had learned not to comment or argue.

"What would you like?"

"I want pork, tomatoes and onions. Nothing raw, all cooked together. Please." Thorin shook his head at the combination but kissed Bilbo's head before he rolled from the bed and padded from their room and then out into the hall. Oh he could cook, and they had a kitchen, but he could not cook much more than the bland meals that had sustained him the long years he had lived alone. Thankfully he had situated Bombur in the hall below them with Bofur and Bifur for this exact reason, and that is where Thorin headed.

Bombur opened the door rather quickly and Thorin snorted when he stepped inside and spied Fili sitting on a low bench inside the kitchen where the smell of cooking food was already coming.

"What does he wish for this time?" Bombur asked as he led the king into the kitchen. Thorin gave him Bilbo's request and sat next to his nephew who looked about awake as he felt. Though Fili smirked as he took in his uncle and Thorin scowled, it was far too late…or early depending on how you looked at it, for his nephews antics.

"What?" He growled. Fili seemed to think something over then reached out and prodded a rather livid bite mark on Thorin's chest.

"Did he not get enough to eat earlier?" The young dwarf chuckled as Thorin grumbled having not realized he had left his chambers in nothing but his breeches. Thorin reached out and tugged one of Fili's braids.

"Do not tease when you have plenty of marks upon your neck for all to see." Fili flushed red and pulled his long hair around his shoulders obscuring his neck from view.

"Point taken. Kili was wondering if Bilbo would like to spend the day with him tomorrow in our chambers, I have a hunting party to attend to as I am now the head of the group, and he has wanted to talk with Bilbo for some time." Thorin nodded.

"That would be good for them both, I have matters to attend to myself and I am sure Bilbo would enjoy spending time with Kili. I will bring him by in the morning." Fili nodded and accepted the plate for Kili, wishing his uncle a goodnight he left and Thorin left not long after with Bilbo's request. The sight of the smile and the groan of appreciation as Bilbo took the first bite of his food made Thorin smile; it was well worth the indignity of others seeing him so rumpled from love making and sleep.

"Kili wishes to spend the day with you tomorrow, Fili and I both have duties to attend to and I believe it would be good for you and Kili to spend time together." Bilbo smiled brightly at the thought of spending time with the young dwarf.

"I would enjoy that very much." He finished his food quickly and stretched as Thorin set the plate in their kitchen that was mostly used by Bilbo. They cuddled together hands joined over Bilbo's belly laughing when the babe within kicked out at their palms.

"Must be a boy." Thorin rumbled and Bilbo grinned.

"Could be a girl, your sister is a prime example of a feisty girl. Would you prefer one or the other?" Bilbo had wondered about this and his worry was dashed when Thorin shook his head without an ounce of hesitation.

"No, after everything that I have gone through in my life all that I want is a healthy child, possibly two if you are willing." This statement earned him a kiss and a happy sigh as Bilbo curled his fingers in Thorin's long dark hair.

"I would be glad to carry many children for you; I have always desired a large family but had never found some one I wanted to do that with. Before you walked through my door I had all but given up and was resigning myself to a life of meaningless tumbles and an empty house. I am quite open to more children, though I ask that we separate them a couple of years, if I am to be pregnant longer than the hobbit norm I would like a break between."

They discussed the possibilities and the hopes for their future for some time before finally drifting back to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

The next morning found Thorin dropping Bilbo off to his youngest nephew.

"Now I know you are both restless and will probably go walking, please stay away from the lower halls and closer to where you can be helped if needed. Watch out for each other." Bilbo laughed and pushed at the dwarf king.

"We will be fine Thorin, stop worrying and go. I am sure Kili and I will be just fine on our own, we are grown adults mind you." Thorin chuckled and kissed Bilbo then ruffled Kili's hair before leaving to attend a long overdue meeting with his council members. Bilbo watched him go enjoying the sight of him dressed in full king wardrobe. He turned to Kili once the door closed.

"So how are you?" He asked following Kili into the kitchen for drinks, he was happy to find tea waiting. Kili smiled a hand dropping down to cradle the curve of his belly.

"Adjusting, Fili and I had talked before about having a child, but we were so young and had so much to do that I did not think it would come until we were far older. And now I am learning that being pregnant is not very easy. Poor Fili, I am emotional and he sometimes says the wrong thing and I get angry." The young dwarf flushed and ushered Bilbo out into the sitting room where they settled in comfortable chairs with their tea. Bilbo smiled as he sipped the tea glad to find that his taste had moved over to the younger two.

"It is much the same for me, I thought the ability to conceive gone from my genes and suddenly I was pregnant. This has been an adjustment for me; and your uncle as well." Kili grinned mischievously.

"I gathered that when I went to tell him that my mark had appeared and he was in his study barely dressed. What exactly did he say to make you so upset as to throw him from your chambers with so little on?" Bilbo laughed.

"He told me that if I got much larger much faster that we would be hard pressed to fit together in bed. I was offended and shoved him from our chambers, and then once I calmed down I was rather horrified and went to find him." He did not mention his crying fit; that was not something he wanted any one other than Thorin to know about. Kili roared with laughter.

"Oh uncle, he has such little grace sometimes for being a king."

They talked for a while longer about strange cravings, their babes moving within them (of which they shared with one another when said babes were moving), the terrible need for the bathroom far too often, the mood swings, and what their lovers said and did to drive them completely crazy. Finally Bilbo felt the need to be up and moving.

"Since your uncle so grudgingly said we could walk, how do you feel about doing so?" He asked as he pushed him self from the chair with a soft grunt, oh it was going to be interesting to get up the farther he went. Kili was up and beside him with a grin.

"I would enjoy that."

They did as told and stayed away from the lower halls and instead walked the corridors surrounding the areas where many families took residence and as such they stopped to talk to may individuals who inquired to their health and their pregnancies. Having not had a good walk in some time Bilbo ignored the first few pains in his lower back, he was after all largely pregnant and that put some strain on ones body.

It wasn't until they were quite a ways into their walk, in the corridors closer to the royal meeting rooms and banquet halls, still surrounded by the comings and goings of messengers and guards and all manner of people that it took to keep a kingdom running smoothly that Bilbo had an inkling that something wasn't quite right. The pains had not stopped but instead had become slightly more intense; trying to not frown and alert Kili he rubbed at his lower back hoping to relieve the problem.

He gasped when the babe within him suddenly kicked out forcefully as if protesting something and a sharper pain rolled through him. Kili heard and was instantly at his side eyes wide with worry.

"Bilbo? Is everything alright?" The young dwarf reached out as Bilbo reached out for a hand hold gasping again as he bent over, his face tight with pain and clutched at his belly with the free hand.

"Have some one get your uncle, I…I think something is wrong."


	14. Chapter 14

"He is doing well my lord, as is the babe. However neither I nor any of the other healers know anything about a hobbit pregnancy and therefore we can not say for sure what caused the episode. I can say that he is not loosing the child and he is not bleeding as the birthing canal is not there. He had mind enough to tell me that it would only appear if he were loosing the child or giving birth, so that it is not there is a very good sign." Thorin, who had been pacing like a caged lion since being tossed from his bedroom for getting in the way of the midwife and healers, finally sank into a chair and rubbed his face with shaking hands though no one said a word about that.

"You are sure that he and our child are not in danger?" He asked and the knot in his heart and stomach loosened more when the midwife nodded.

"Aye my lord, his color is good, his breathing has evened, and the pains have stopped. The babe is still moving but not as frantic and that is also a good sign. I believe he had an episode of false labor, it happens sometimes and there is usually no reason for it. But I would suggest sending for some one who knows more about hobbit pregnancies." The poor midwife did her best to not flinch under the glare from Thorin.

"Then find some one, I want to know that when my husband does go into labor that he and the child will survive. Send for some one immediately, I do not even care if it is a blasted elf! Just find some one!" With that the midwife and the healers were ushered out by Dis who had come running when word had reached her of Bilbo's state. She turned to Thorin and sighed at the sight of him, his face was pale and his eyes wild with fear.

Thorin himself was doing his very best to not completely break. The fear that had seized him when the messenger had come running into his council meeting to say that Bilbo was on the ground holding his stomach in pain; had very nearly choked him. The sight of his husband in said position had almost dropped him on the spot, every nagging fear that had been in the back of his mind since Bilbo had told him of their impending parenthood came rushing to the front. He jumped when hands touched his and he lifted his head to meet Dis' gaze, the understanding in her eyes tore a ragged sound from the dwarf king and he dropped his head against her as he fought the emotions surging through him. Dis ran her hands through his thick mane of hair soothingly.

"They are alright Thorin; I have heard and seen of this a few times, those that I have known give birth to healthy strong children. Calm yourself and go in there, I am sure that Bilbo is just as frightened as you are." Dropping a kiss onto his head Dis hefted him from the chair and gently pushed him towards the bedroom, very glad when Thorin did not argue and disappeared into the room.

Bilbo was curled on the bed on his side facing the door; he was not asleep and as soon as Thorin was in the room the younger man's eyes were on him instantly. With no hesitation Bilbo reached out and Thorin was there in seconds pulling him close. Both men shook as they touched and kissed gently and Thorin dropped one hand to cradle Bilbo's belly and one rested on his cheek the rough thumb smoothing away the tears that the hobbit was freely letting out.

"I was scared Thorin, even if I carry for the hobbit norm of nine months I am still a week from my seventh, it is too early. I am sorry that I frightened you." Thorin shook his head and ignored the rasp of fear in his own voice.

"Do not apologize; you had no control over this. You are both fine and that is all that I want. I told the midwife to send for some one that will know more about hobbit pregnancies, we do not know enough and I want some one here to help you." The knot in his heart unwound even further when thumps landed against his palm that was resting on his husbands belly, their child seemed to be letting him know they were all going to be ok.

"There are midwives in the Shire that could help, but seeing as the elf blood is what gives me this ability I would think they might know even more. Especially considering many male hobbits no longer conceive, so the knowledge has waned over the centuries and we hobbits do not always keep history that we deem unusable around." Thorin thought about this for several long moments then nodded and pressed a kiss to Bilbo's forehead.

"I will send for Lord Elrond then, he was decent to us during our quest and seemed to have no ill will towards my people. Would that set you at ease or would you also like some one from the Shire as well?" Bilbo shook his head and pressed his face into Thorin's chest breathing in the scent of his husband and was comforted by it.

"No, I doubt you would get another hobbit this far, very few are the traveling sort. I believe that Lord Elrond would have answers to our questions. It will not bother you too greatly to have an elf in Erebor?" He grinned when Thorin gave a long sigh that he knew to be more out of letting his pride down to accept help rather than being angry.

"No my hobbit, if you feel he would be a good choice then I will send for him immediately. I will not have anything else unknown happening, and you will be staying in this bed until Lord Elrond arrives." Bilbo opened his mouth to argue pulling his head back, once he caught Thorin's blue eyes, still filled with fear, he relented.

"I will however concede with your idea that our child is a girl, a boy would not cause nearly as much trouble." Thorin rumbled grumpily and Bilbo burst out a laugh.

"Oh really? Have you not paid attention to Fili and Kili, your nephews? They seem to have a knack for trouble or are you forgetting the troll incident. I do not know how any one misses a troll taking several ponies." Thorin snorted and gave Bilbo a look.

"If you actually believe that they were watching the ponies and not otherwise engaged then I am calling the healers back because you have hit your head some how and addled your brain." Thorin laughed at Bilbo's grimace.

"I want to know less about their current sexual antics than I want to know about your past ones. My point remains, boys cause more trouble than girls. Good respectable hobbit lasses do not cause this much trouble."

"Remember my love, our child is half dwarf. Dwarf children of both sexes get up to all sorts of mischief." He paused for a moment and smirked at Bilbo.

"That includes listening at doors that are not theirs to listen at, and you are all far too old to be doing so!" The dwarf king turned enough to watch as their bedroom door opened and their family tumbled in the door. No apologies were made, instead they all crowded around trying to reassure themselves that Bilbo and the baby were both ok. Poor Kili had to sit due to shaking like a leaf, the whole situation had frightened him very much, and Fili held his arms firmly around his brother and comforted him while their mother fussed over them all and Dwalin stood off to the side very much a part of the moment but not the type to get into the physical reassurances.

Thorin, for the moment, let him self be fussed over by his sister and reached out to grasp his nephews hands and cradled Bilbo with the other. His family was safe and that was all that mattered to him.

He would let himself break later, when he and Bilbo were alone for the night and no one would see the proud dwarf king collapse first into anger, borne out of fear and his own past hurts, beating his hands into the stone walls of their room and then into tears and sobs. Through it all Bilbo did his best to sooth the anger and then held his husband as they rode out the waves of uncertainty, fear and relief together until they fell asleep from the exhaustion; hands clasped tightly and resting protectively over their child who settled as they did.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Reactions to Bilbo's false labor** _

_**Kili & Fili** _

Fili woke to his brother's soft cries, rolling over the blonde found his brother sitting up sobbing into his hands his long dark hair falling over his bare shoulders to shield most of his face. Instantly he sat up and pulled Kili close wrapping his arms around him.

"Kili, what is it? Why are you crying?" Fili stroked a hand down Kili's back while using the other to wipe at his tear stained face. Kili choked on a sob and cradled his curved belly.

"What if something happens Fili, Bilbo could have lost the baby rather than what did happen and uncle…" He trailed off shuddering. They had both seen the mark on their uncle's skin as they were growing up, bathing in streams together was a normal event and no one was shy about their bodies. They had not known what it was until recently and just what it meant had shaken them to their cores.

Fili grasped the younger dwarfs face and held him firmly.

"Stop it, do not think like that. You have been checked by the midwife and she has said that you are having the best dwarf pregnancy she has seen in a long time. Your body is strong and healthy and our babe is already kicking. I know what happened today frightened you, it frightened us all, but Bilbo and the babe are fine, you and our babe are fine. Please do not dwell on this; you will only make yourself even more frightened." As he talked Fili stroked at Kili's face with his thumbs and pressed soft kisses against his lips.

Kili gradually stopped shaking and let Fili pull him back down on the bed where he curled up and tucked his head under Fili's chin, fingers playing with the braids of his mustache. He smiled and let his eyes slide closed as Fili started a soft hum of an old lullaby, the comforting sound of his brother's voice and the arms holding him safe lulled him into sleep. Fili lay awake for a little longer after Kili's breathing evened out in sleep, he had been just as scared that day and the thought of something happening to the family they were creating made his heart seize. Telling himself sternly to stop thinking about what he could not prevent or change Fili kissed the top of Kili's head and let the warmth of their shared bodies pull him into his own sleep.

_**DIS & Dwalin** _

She was not shaking, she was _not_ , absolutely _not_ , shaking…fine not outwardly. Dis did not jump or even start when thickly muscled and heavily scared arms wrapped around her from behind where she stood staring into the dying fire.

"It will not help to brood." Dwalin's voice flowed over her ear and Dis snorted sounding everything like a Durin should.

"I am not brooding you oaf, I am thinking. There is a difference." She grumbled when she clearly felt Dwalin's shoulders lift in a quiet laugh.

"Aye, there is a difference. But I have known you for your entire life…you are brooding." Dis huffed and dropped her head back against the broad chest behind her.

"I am worried about Thorin, and before you say it I am worried about Bilbo too, but Thorin has already lost so much. Grandfather, father, Frerin, their child…I do not think he could survive another loss. And my poor boys, Kili has to be scared out of his mind. I know that Fili will help him, they will support each other. But they are so young, I fear for them." Quiet settled in the room, though it was not uncomfortable, for nothing more needed to be said between them, and the unlikely pair found comfort in one another as they stared into the now even more extinguished fire.

_**Thorin & Bilbo** _

Thorin was quiet and still for a long time after they were left alone before he slid from the bed, his body was rigid and his eyes distant, Bilbo knew that his husband was close to the edge.

"Thorin…" And that was all it took, the soft understanding voice and Thorin broke. He roared in rage, hurt, and fear, propelling his fists into the hard stone walls of their bedroom. Over and over again, seemingly without caring for his own safety; and Bilbo felt his own horror rise and he finally screamed when he could see blood begin to leak from Thorin's hands.

"THORIN! STOP!" He tried to scramble from the bed; and his voice mixed with such fear and agony at watching Thorin destroy his own body seemed to reach the dwarf king. His eyes cleared and he turned to face the hobbit. With a sound, from deep within the powerful chest, so full of sadness and hurt that it almost broke Bilbo's heart Thorin was back on the bed holding him as close as the large swell of their child would allow.

Together wrapped in each others arms they cried, Bilbo from his fears and trauma of the day, Thorin from fears and the past that was pressing down upon him. Finally letting go of the fears that haunted them both they shook together, hands clasped tightly. Bilbo would never tell any one how the proud dwarf king had sobbed for hours in his young husbands arms, he would never breathe a word to any one the how the name of his brother and the khuzdul word for baby slipped out in the sobs.

No, Bilbo knew that this was Thorin finally letting go of the terrible heartache, finally letting him self release more than a century worth of pain. Maybe finally he could heal and the shadow that occasionally crossed his crystal blue eyes would fade for good. Trembling Bilbo pressed Thorin's hand to his belly where their babe kicked out, this brought Thorin back from the edge of the terrible grief.

Shuddering through the last of their anguish the hobbit and the dwarf king curled together hands still pressed to their kicking babe, and when they finally started to settle and calm so did the child; and they drifted into a fitful sleep.

_**The people of Erebor** _

The news of Bilbo's episode flew through the mountain that night; every one knew Bilbo and they all adored him. All knew of the great losses (not all of the losses, but some) that their king had suffered, and none wanted him to suffer any more. Songs and music rang through the halls that night, songs of compassion and family and healing. The people of Erebor wanted nothing more than to see their king and his family happy, as they so deserved to be.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a super short piece, little bit of hurt/comfort mushy stuff

"Thorin would you hold still!" Bilbo grumbled as his husband yanked his hands away for what seemed to be the hundredth time. It was early morning and Bilbo had been woken by Thorin's curses as he had tried, unsuccessfully, to bind his raw hands. It took all of two seconds for Bilbo to harass the dwarf king into letting him take over. However Thorin was now acting like a big baby as Bilbo wiped at the dried blood across his bloody knuckles.

"It hurts." Was the rumbled reply, Bilbo snorted and grabbed the large hands setting in on wiping them off again.

"Yeah well if you would not beat your hands into the walls you would not have this problem." Bilbo winced at the dark look that crossed Thorin's face. The hobbit flushed and finished in silence wrapping bandages around the now clean knuckles and then brushed a kiss across each bandage.

"I am sorry love, you frightened me is all; I say stupid things when I am frightened." Thorin cupped Bilbo's cheek and lifted his head to plant a soft kiss on his willing mouth.

"I am sorry that I frightened you, I lost control." Thorin tilted his head forward to rest against the younger mans. Bilbo sighed and cupped the rugged face that he so loved, fingers stroking the beard starting a low rumble in the dwarf king.

"You had every right to loose control Thorin, just next time use a pillow or the bed."

They spent the morning in bed, Thorin refused to let Bilbo out of the bed and actually managed to make a decent breakfast and they ate and talked only interrupted when Dis came to check on them, she shook her head at Thorin's hands but did not ask. She only kissed them both and said she would return later and that she had the kingdom well in hand for the day.

Safe in the knowledge that his sister would not let any one get away with anything Thorin relaxed and spent the day mothering his pregnant husband, much to Bilbo's great annoyance at being treated like a child.


	17. Chapter 17

Several weeks later Lord Elrond arrived in Erebor. He was met at the front gate by Thorin and no small amount of spectators; the elven lord slid from his horse and approached Thorin, noting the tense set of his shoulders. It was difficult for the dwarf king to request help from any one, much less an elf and Elrond knew this.

"Welcome to Erebor Lord Elrond. I thank you for coming." Thorin was relieved when Elrond inclined his head respectfully and clasped his outstretched arm in greeting. With that they went into the mountain talking as they walked.

"I was surprised to receive your letter, how is Bilbo doing?" He asked as they walked inwardly amused at the curious stares they received from those they passed by, many were intrigued by the elf lord and quite surprised that their king had requested his presence.

"He is better, no more episodes but I have kept him abed despite his protests." Elrond nodded and bent to go in the door of Thorin's chambers, pleased to find that the ceiling was quite high enough for him to stand comfortably, and then followed him into the bedroom. Bilbo was propped on the bed reading a book when they entered, one hand absently rubbing his rounded stomach. The hobbit looked up as they entered and smiled. Elrond watched Thorin take Bilbo's hand and kiss his fingers the tension at the front gate melting out of his body at the other mans touch. Bilbo smiled at Thorin then turned to Elrond.

"Thank you so much for coming Lord Elrond." Elrond came to stand by the bed a soft smile on his face.

"It is no problem, how are you feeling?" Bilbo huffed in playful annoyance tugging lightly on Thorin's hand.

"I am well. Thorin will not let me out of bed though. Are you able to help us?"

"I would not have come otherwise mister Baggins. The elven blood in your line lets me know everything I need to help you and to answer any questions you may have." Bilbo made a slight face.

"Just Bilbo, please." Elrond nodded.

"I will extend the same cirtousy to you as well. Now, if I may?" He gestured to Bilbo's belly, at the hobbits nod Elrond sat on the bed and lifted his shirt before placing one hand on the stretched skin. Thorin and Bilbo watched as the elven lord closed his eyes and started a soft flow of elvish words for several minutes, Bilbo squeezed Thorin's hand gently feeling his husband tense. He had been extremely protective since his false labor episode and was wary of any complications that could arise. Gradually Elrond trailed off and moved his hand lowering Bilbo's shirt.

"I can tell you that you indeed had a false labor episode and nothing more serious, your child suffered no damage and neither did you. Your womb is strong and I feel that all you need at this point is to be careful with your activity level." Thorin's body visibly relaxed at the news, some of his fears dissipating.

"So I do not need to stay in bed?"

"No, I do not recommend heavy activity and you should remain close to those who can help you, but I see no reason that you should stay in bed at this time. If you would like to know I can also tell you the gender of the child." Bilbo looked up at Thorin in surprise; they seemed to silently communicate and came to the same conclusion.

"We will talk about it and let you know. Are you staying until the birth?" Bilbo hoped that he would, he was worried about the birth and knew that they would need all the help they could get, he was relieved when Elrond nodded.

"Do you have any other questions for me?" Bilbo flushed and looked at Thorin who did not look any more comfortable about the impeding question.

"We were wondering about…ah well…will intimacy be too much of a strain?" Bilbo swore his ears turned pink and Thorin shifted where he stood.

"You are fine for relations, just pay attention to your body, if you feel pain, stop and send for me immediately."

With no other questions Thorin sent for a guide to escort Elrond to his room thanking him again for coming as he lead the elf to the door.

* * *

**_That Evening_ **

****

Bilbo flushed as Thorin crawled up the bed towards him, completely bare, and with what could only be described as a leer on his face.

"Thorin?" He gasped as the dwarf king kissed his ankle bestowing a small nip to the bone before moving up trailing kisses along the inside of his leg, beard rasping the sensitive flesh.

"I have not had you for weeks, I trust that Lord Elrond knows what he is talking about, and if you are amenable to it I wish to have you tonight." Bilbo dug his hands into Thorin's think mane of hair as teeth closed around a mouthful of skin on his inner thigh.

"I am most certainly amenable to you having me; I thought I would have to beg. Do not tease me too much tonight; it has been far too long." Thorin chuckled as he stripped the night shirt off of Bilbo and caught his lips in a soft passionate kiss.

"I will admit that I myself do not wish to tease you much tonight, I will leave that for another night." He started slow, trailing soft kisses down his husband's body pausing only to rest his cheek on the swell of their child before he settled his broad shoulders between Bilbo's knees and began to tease his length. It did not take long for either man to become aroused, for it had been some time and their desire was mounting quickly. Bilbo keened as Thorin took the head of his length in his mouth while blindly retrieving the bottle of oil from beside their bed, the hobbit enjoyed watching his husband bob his head along his length, the sight alone enough to make him squirm. He moaned when a slick finger pressed into his body, followed quickly by another and Bilbo rocked his hips up seeking more of the wonderful slickness around his length jerking when the action caused Thorin to chuckle around him and dipped his tongue into the pearling slit.

"Thorin, if you do not take me soon I shall spend before you are within me!" Curling his hands in Thorin's hair again Bilbo tugged glad when the other man followed the action, though the loss of the fingers made him whimper. Thorin hovered over him for a moment, and then spread out on his back, using the oil to slick his length he helped Bilbo to shift until the pregnant man straddled his thighs. Bilbo needed no more direction than the powerful hands on his hips and sunk onto Thorin's length with a shuddering moan, he was glad for the dwarf strength as it was mostly Thorin's hands support his weight until he was firmly seated. This position allowed for better movement and when his body adjusted fully Bilbo rocked his hips and gripped the muscled fore arms as they started a slow but intoxicating pace.

Thorin enjoyed watching Bilbo give into his desires, often he did not enjoy this position claiming he felt exposed, but at seven months pregnant this position allowed Thorin to rock up into his husband without fear of putting too much weight on the swell of his belly. It wasn't long before Bilbo tipped his head back as Thorin brushed the bundle of nerves within him.

"Ah! Please...touch me!" He begged and groaned when Thorin obliged wrapping a hand around his leaking arousal stroking him in time with their rocking.

"I enjoy watching you like this, seated in my lap begging for my touch. Come undone for me Bilbo." That was all it took, Bilbo gasped face and body flushing at the words and then arched spilling over their stomachs. The clenching around him and the sight of his hobbit flushed and panting pulled Thorin over the edge with a rough moan, he stilled as he spilled into the younger man. He anticipated Bilbo sagging against him and rolled them onto their sides sliding out as they did. Bilbo grasped him by the beard and pulled him in for a slow languid kiss before allowing Thorin to get a warm wet cloth to clean their bodies, after doing so the cloth was returned to the bathroom; Thorin curled Bilbo close pressing kisses to his cheeks, nose, forehead and then mouth.

Both smiled as their child stirred and kicked out as if woken by their activities, Bilbo was awed by the effect his had on the dwarf king. One hand came down to soothe the kicks and he started a low lullaby in Khuzdul his deep timbre voice washing over the room.

"Do you want to know what the babe is?" Bilbo asked when Thorin finished the song.

"I am not sure. It is tempting but I also want to wait, to be surprised. As you are the one carrying what do you wish?" Bilbo thought for a few moments.

"I also feel it is tempting but I would like to wait." Thorin nodded.

"Then we will wait."

* * *

The next day while Thorin attended meetings and over saw some of the mining and forges, Bilbo sought out Lord Elrond in the suite he had been given for his stay in the hall near the royal wing. He was granted access almost as soon as his hand fell against the door. Elrond was seated in a chair near the fire place, a book in his hands.

"Good morning Bilbo, how are you feeling today?" He questioned as he set the book aside and motioned to the chair opposite him that Bilbo gladly took.

"I am well. I was wondering if I could impose on you to talk for a while." Elrond smiled gently.

"Of course, it is no imposition. Is everything alright?"

"Oh yes, I just have questions about the birth, I have some knowledge of what will happen but it is minimal as the knowledge of male hobbit pregnancies in the Shire has waned over the decades." Elrond nodded, he had expected Bilbo to seek him out for this reason.

"It will be much like a female's birth, with only a few differences. The birth canal will form a few days before you will go into labor, at that point you must stay in your rooms as you do not want to be far when you feel the first pains. You will go into labor and you will go through the process as a woman would, it will be painful but I have herbs to give you when you can no longer bare the pain, that will dull it to more of an uncomfortable sensation. After the babe is born and the sustaining organ within your womb expelled the birth canal will close and will only reappear for the next birth should you choose to have another. I will guide you through the whole process as this is how male elves give birth, and I can give Thorin advice on how to help you through the labor as well, you will need his support." Bilbo flushed at the thought of some one other than Thorin witnessing his nether regions but knew that it would be necessary.

"Have you helped with many elven births?"

"Yes, I am a healer and have several centuries of experience delivering elven babes. Each experience is a tremendous blessing." Bilbo smiled at the thought and then seemed to contemplate something.

"I know that male elves can bare children. You can also I imagine…have you…ah never mind…that is entirely inappropriate for me to ask. I apologize." Elrond smiled at the flush creeping over Bilbo's face and lightly shook his head.

"Do not fret Bilbo, I am not offended, to be curious is natural. As all male elves I possess the ability to bare a child, however, I have never done so. I have three children with my wife and an adopted son, so I have never felt the need." Bilbo grinned relieved that he had not offended the eleven lord with his question and quickly settled.

He spent most of the day talking with Elrond until Thorin came to escort them to dinner and then ushered Bilbo to their chamber for bed when the hobbit let out a jaw cracking yawn. Bilbo waved to those seated at the table as they exited the royal family dining hall and let his overprotective husband fuss over him once in their room, he took joy in knowing that Thorin would be a caring and loving father.


	18. Chapter 18

"You can go to your meetings Thorin, stop hovering." Bilbo was in the midst of making tea to start his day while Thorin stood by the table drinking his biweekly tea, watching his every move. Bilbo was now in the middle of his ninth month, the norm for a hobbit pregnancy, but they did not know if he would carry for the dwarf length of one year or not. So Thorin, being the stubborn dwarf that he was, would not leave Bilbo be and hovered almost constantly if Bilbo was not with some one else.

"You are sure the birth canal has not formed?" Thorin was doing his best to not go over and demand that his heavily pregnant husband sit down and do nothing, last time all that got him was a glare and the silent treatment for several hours.

"I feel fine; I do not believe it has formed."

"It is your body; you should know what is going on with it." Thorin grumbled into his cup, this was the wrong thing to say. Bilbo thumped the kettle onto the holder in the fire place and turned to face the dwarf king, planting his hands on his hips and giving Thorin a scathing look.

"Considering you were down there for some time this morning I do believe you would have noticed. And while I know that your mouth was occupied, your fingers however were every where…so again, you would have noticed if I had gained an extra orifice." Thorin choked on his tea looking at Bilbo in shock, oh he was in trouble; the look on the hobbits face coupled with the words…yes he was sleeping on the floor tonight. But instead of apologizing Thorin let his pride take over and only grumbled a response.

"That was crude."

"Well I am tired of you hovering!" At that moment a knock followed by a well known voice came from the front door.

"Thorin? Bilbo?" Thorin shifted with a sigh.

"In here Dis." He called out and the dwarf-woman entered the kitchen soon after. She took in their stances and arched an eyebrow then turned to Thorin.

"What did you do?" Thorin scowled toying with his tea cup.

"Why do you assume it is my fault?" Dis snorted at that.

"You are my brother, I know how you are." Thorin only scowled deeper leaving Bilbo to speak up.

"He will not stop hovering! I am pregnant not dying; I do not need him breathing down my neck every second!" Dis nodded in understanding, Thorin huffed draining his cup and then stalked out of the kitchen.

"I am going to oversee the mines." He grumbled as he left, the front door closed a few moments later with a solid thunk. Bilbo sighed and went back to making his tea; he could feel Dis watching him for several silent minutes before she spoke up.

"He only hovers because he is worried; he told you what happened to him yes?" Bilbo flushed and nodded.

"Yes, he told me. I understand that he is worried, I am too. But him hovering over me every second does not help. Lord Elrond says that the babe is strong and healthy, we have to trust him." He gently rubbed his round belly and turned to face Dis.

"I wanted to ask you something, I was in fact planning to come see you after Thorin went to his meetings." Dis nodded and smiled gently.

"You may ask me anything Bilbo."

"I wanted to ask if you would be there during the birth, not so much for me, I will have Thorin, Lord Elrond, and the midwife for support. I think that Thorin will need some support as well; I know that he is frightened of the birth even though he has not said so; I can see it in his eyes. I know he would appreciate your support, especially if anything strange happens." Dis smiled shifting where she stood to hide the swell of emotion; she was a Durin princess after all.

"I would be honored to be there, to support Thorin; and you as well. I know that Thorin has told you of his loss but he is worried now because I gave him a fright when I had Kili. My pregnancy and birth with Fili were very good, my pregnancy with Kili just the same, however the birth was difficult and Thorin was very shaken by it. I believe that is why, as you near the unknown time of childbearing he is so protective of you. He is a very proud and stubborn man, but his family is what he holds dearest in his heart. Now I will go and try to talk him out of his mood and I will send him back to you." She moved over and pressed a light kiss to his auburn curls and then went to the door, she did not have to go far however as when she opened the door Thorin was leaning against the wall across from the door way arms crossed and looking rather put out. Dis folded her arms and huffed.

"Get in here and talk to your husband, and do not think I will hesitate to pull you in by your ear if you do not move now." Thorin blinked and scowled but pushed away from the wall and slowly came inside protesting when Dis shoved him from behind.

"Talk to him, try not to hover so much, you can not stop fate by making both of you crazy." With that the dwarf-woman turned and left closing the door behind her. Thorin grumbled and went into the kitchen; Bilbo looked up from where he was now sipping his own tea. Thorin took in his husband, his curls hung lightly his face flushed from the argument, the pointed ears, and his heavily rounded belly…he was perfection.

"I know you are worried Thorin, I am too. You just need to step back a little, I will tell you the minute something feels different, and when the birth canal appears you can hover by my side until our child is out of my belly. I am also sorry for being crude earlier." Thorin could not contain the swell of his heart watching Bilbo toy with his cup looking ashamed of his crass comment from before, throwing his stubbornness to the side the dwarf king was by his hobbits side in seconds pulling him close.

"I only worry for you and the babe; should something happen to either of you…" Thorin shuddered and Bilbo tilted back so he could grab the bearded chin and meet the blue eyes he so loved.

"We will be fine my love, I plan to torment you the rest of our days. And our children will all be wonderful little things, full of life and all your stubbornness. We will certainly have our hands full."


	19. Chapter 19

Bilbo woke one morning, only two weeks into his tenth month, and knew that something was different. He shifted slightly and inhaled at the sensation, oh yes something had changed. Gently reaching down past the blankets and his night shirt he prodded between his legs, and oh yes there it was, the birth canal had formed! Bilbo's heart fluttered and he looked over to Thorin who was still asleep snoring lightly. The dwarf king had endured several hard days, a collapse in one of the mining halls had left several dead and the kingdom was still mourning.

The hobbit decided to let his husband sleep and slid from the bed to start breakfast, his mind raced as he cooked. Soon they would be parents, the thought made him giddy and nervous all at once. The smell of food roused Thorin and the dwarf padded into the kitchen dressed in his soft sleeping breeches and his hair ruffled from sleep. Bilbo could not contain his excited smile and Thorin caught it instantly.

"What?" Bilbo grinned wider and tried to not bounce on his toes.

"We will be parents in a few days." Thorin knew what this meant and broke into a broad smile, the sadness of the last few days lifting slightly.

"It had formed?" Bilbo nodded.

"During the night, I discovered it this morning when I woke." Thorin strode over and pulled him into a gentle kiss cupping his smooth face with gentle hands.

"Are you well?" He asked dropping one hand to the younger mans curved belly.

"Yes, I feel great." Thorin pressed their foreheads together soaking in the smell and feel of his husband before he pulled back.

"I will send for Lord Elrond, he should check you over." Bilbo sighed but did not argue, he knew Thorin would not cave any longer, not now that the birth of their child was so close. Thorin went to the chamber door and sent a guard for Lord Elrond. The elf lord arrived minutes later; Thorin met him at the door.

"The birth canal had formed, I would like for you to check Bilbo and let us know if everything is well with him and the babe." Elrond nodded and went to Bilbo who was seated in a chair at Thorin's insistence. Elrond placed a hand on Bilbo's belly and a few moments later withdrew with a smile.

"You and the babe are well, the babe is positioned correctly and I believe you will give birth within the next three days. As soon as you feel consistent labor pains you must send for me and any one who is to be in the room." Bilbo nodded and leaned in when Thorin placed a hand on his shoulder.

* * *

That afternoon while Thorin was informing their family and friends of the impending birth, Bilbo was readying the nursery that had been built on to their room. Everything was in place already but Bilbo felt the need to re-check, he knew this meant he was indeed close to having his child. He was excited and rather nervous; he hoped the pain would not be too much and that Thorin would not have any panicky moments. A knock on the open door caused him to turn, he smiled spotting Kili in the door way.

"Kili, how are you?" Kili stepped into the nursery one hand resting on his round belly, in his eighth month the young dwarf was taking very well to his pregnancy.

"Uncle said that you are close to birthing the babe." He smiled at the excited grin that came across Bilbo's face.

"Yes, Lord Elrond says within the next three days I will give birth."

"Are you nervous?"

"Very, but I am also excited. Would you like to keep me company, I would enjoy help with my unneeded organizing." Kili chuckled and came farther into the room with a nod. Together they went through the nursery talking the rest of the afternoon.

* * *

Bilbo laughed as Thorin rubbed his bearded cheek over his round belly and smothered a grin when the babe within kicked out catching Thorin's cheek. The dwarf king laughed and kissed the spot.

"Feisty little thing. We are eagerly awaiting your arrival little one. Try to not give your dad a hard time." This was murmured in Khuzdul which Thorin has started teaching Bilbo several months ago when Bilbo learned that their child would need to learn, he wished to be able to speak to their child in both languages. Bilbo smiled and pulled Thorin up for a gentle kiss, they laid together hands rubbing the curve of their child as the talked.

"Are you scared?" Bilbo asked tentatively his free hand playing with Thorin's beard.

"Nervous, not scared. I worry for you both, I only hope that I can comfort you sufficiently enough. Are you scared?"

"No, like you I am nervous, though I feel in my heart that everything will go well."

And sure enough two days later Bilbo was resting, reading a book in his chair by the fire place when a sharp pain rippled over his belly.

"Thorin!" The dwarf king came running from the kitchen where he had been attempting to make lunch; Bilbo reached out with his free hand and grasped his husbands hand as Thorin crouched in front of him. He explained briefly what he had felt and they waited together to see if the pains became consistent. After an hour Bilbo smiled at Thorin.

"I believe you should send for every one. Our child is ready to enter the world." Thorin wasted no time in sending a guard. As they waited he helped Bilbo into their room and into a long night shirt so he would be comfortable. Bilbo smiled and leaned up to receive a soft kiss. They held one another close while waiting, taking in each others warmth and comfort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am working on the next chapter which will be the birth chapter, it is time to meet the baby!


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally here is the birth chapter! I apologize for the wait, life got crazy and the chapter was just not coming out how I wanted it too. I hope this came out alright, I myself had a c-section, not a natural birth. So while I've read about it and watched it, I have never experienced natural birth myself, I hope this come across well despite that. Thank you all for the reviews and favorites and follows, I love them all! Anyways here is the chapter and I hope you enjoy!

Lord Elrond, Dis, and the midwife arrived quickly and after a quick check Elrond declared that Bilbo was in the beginning stages of labor and had some time before they needed to move to the bedroom. The news of Bilbo having gone into labor spread fast and soon the rest of the company was massed in the sitting room and kitchen. Dis took water and light snacks into the bedroom for later and spread thick blankets upon the bed that would be burned after the birth, while Bilbo wandered about, with Thorin close behind him, to hurry the contractions along.

When the contractions were close together and the labor started to progress Elrond moved Bilbo, Thorin, Dis and the midwife into the bedroom, no one out in the sitting room left, they would all wait until the babe arrived. Thorin had Bilbo drink some water and then followed his husband around the room gently rubbing his back when a contraction rolled across his belly. He dwarf king was doing his best to stay calm, he detested seeing Bilbo in pain and he knew it would get worse. As the pain increased Bilbo took to crouching by the bed holding the frame with Thorin crouched behind him for support. After a long contraction Elrond checked him and said that he still had several hours left. Thorin paled at this, Dis came over and bent to talk in his ear so only him, and Bilbo whose head was resting back on Thorin's chest, could hear what she said.

"He is progressing very well, do not panic. He needs you to remain calm." She soothingly ran her fingers through his hair smiling when he relaxed under her touch. Bilbo tried to get Thorin to step back and take a break as he still had a few hours left but Thorin refused to move away at all so Dis brought water and told him to drink in a tone that said she would take no argument. Soon after Bilbo asked for the pain relieving herbs and Elrond quickly mixed them into a cup of warm tea then helped him to drink it, they worked quickly and Bilbo sighed in relief when the pain dulled to where he could still feel it but he was not stressed.

For the next couple hours Bilbo managed to doze in Thorin's arms and gained some rest for the birth. He woke well into the night and shifted about with a soft hum as he stood to stretch his legs.

"Now that is quite an interesting sensation." Elrond got up from his chair and came over to where Bilbo had sat back down on the edge of the bed.

"Does it feel like pressure?" He asked and crouched as Bilbo nodded, he checked and then smiled.

"Up onto the bed, your babe is ready to enter the world." Elrond stood and pulled his long black hair back into a tie and rolled his sleeves up past his elbows securing them with cloth while Thorin sat up by the pillows and pulled Bilbo back against his chest threading their fingers together.

"Here we go love. It is time to meet our child." Bilbo nodded smiling at the soft kiss Thorin pressed to his sweat dampened curls the flushed red when Elrond sat on the bed and pushed his night shirt up over the swell of his belly.

"Must I be so exposed?" He was quite embarrassed for any one but Thorin to witness his nudity, Dis stood off to the side with a towel waiting to help, she smiled gently at Bilbo.

"Every one here has seen male bits before, we are helping you birth this babe; we are not ogling you. There is no need to be embarrassed." This pacified Bilbo some and he settled against Thorin with a soft sigh. Elrond placed a hand on his bare belly pushing lightly as he instructed Bilbo.

"When I say to you must bear down to bring the child out." Bilbo nodded and took a few breaths then squeezed Thorin's hands as he went through several pushes with the elf lord instructing him. As the time passed Dis smoothed a cool cloth over his forehead and Thorin murmured encouragement in his ear. Bilbo was surprised at the amount of pain he still felt with the herbs, he could not imagine the pain without them and was grateful that Thorin had called for Lord Elrond.

Finally Bilbo gave a final long push and the babe slid out into Elrond's waiting hands, seconds later a shrill cry rang through the room as Elrond and Dis tied the cord and handed a sharp knife to Thorin, with hands steadier than he felt Thorin severed the cord where he was instructed too and Elrond placed the baby up on Bilbo's belly, as contact with the bearer after birth was extremely important.

"Congratulations, you have a beautiful baby girl." Bilbo and Thorin let out coupled choked sobs and reached out to touch the babe's head before Dis took her to clean her off while Elrond helped Bilbo expel the afterbirth. The elf lord was quick and had Bilbo cleaned up and covered by the time Dis came back to the bed with a wriggling bundle. Bilbo shook slightly as Dis handed him the baby, he unwrapped the blanket to get a good look.

She was decent sized, a mix between he two of them. She had a mop of black curls atop her head, bright blue eyes and feet that were thicker than Dwarf feet but not quite Hobbit feet. She was no longer crying; instead she gazed up at her father's solemnly. Bilbo chuckled and urged Thorin out from behind him as he pressed a light kiss to the infants head.

"Come hold your daughter my love." Thorin took the babe his eyes filled with awe and wonder. As he met the eyes of his daughter, eyes so like his own, he knew in that very moment that he would do anything for her. Not even an hour into the world and already Thorin knew that she had him wrapped around her tiny fingers, and he would have it no other way. With more steadiness than he felt Thorin lifted her and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Welcome little one." He bestowed another kiss to her head before handing the infant back to Bilbo and then leaned in to give his young husband a kiss. After everything was cleaned up Dis let every one in from the sitting room, Fili and Kili sat on the bed while the others crowded around, the two youngest dwarfs jumped at the chance to hold the infant and Thorin smiled at the looks of awe on their faces, they were already smitten with her and from their movements he knew they would be wonderful parents when their babe was born. Every one filtered out quickly to give the new parents and the babe time to bond and rest, there would be a celebration soon, for now it was time for quiet.

Later Thorin and Bilbo laid together in their bed, the babe asleep between them. Thorin reached out and ran a large hand through Bilbo's hair.

"How are you feeling?" Bilbo smiled and pulled the hand to his mouth to kiss Thorin's fingers.

"I am well, Lord Elrond said I did well and that I birth very well. Are you ok, I know it was rough for you to watch me be in so much pain." Thorin nodded

"I am fine; I was only worried because I love you both. My past still weighs on me though not as heavily now." The dwarf king ran a finger over this sleeping daughter's cheek with a soft smile.

"She is perfect; after I lost my babe I never thought I would have a family of my own. I am so very glad that you came along and showed me that a family is what I was missing." Bilbo pulled Thorin over for a light kiss careful to not disturb the babe.

"We can have as many as we want my love. Your and I can have as large a family as we decide too." Thorin gazed at their daughter for a while, quietly thinking.

"I would like more children as long as you are amenable to carrying them. I do not wish to eve carry a child myself." Bilbo nodded understanding Thorin's reasons without the need for explanations.

"I am agreeable to that, I enjoyed being pregnant and as long as we spaced them out I am more than happy to have more." Thorin smiled and they were quiet for a bit.

"What will we name her?" Bilbo asked.

"That we discuss and in a few days time we present her to the kingdom and announce her name as well." Bilbo nodded and settled into the bed fatigue from the birth sweeping over him, soon he was asleep and Thorin settled making sure their daughter was secure and warm between them and the family slept together for the first night.

* * *

_**Several Days later** _

When Bilbo felt up to it Thorin sent out messengers to every one in Erebor and that afternoon he and Bilbo carried their daughter up to a platform where they could be seen by all who had come. Their family already knew of the babe's name but they were gathered at the far side of the platform to witness the introduction. Thorin wrapped an arm around Bilbo's waist and addressed his kingdom.

"As I am sure it has spread already, our babe was born four days ago." He paused for the cheers before he continued as he gently took their daughter from Bilbo's arms.

"As is the custom we are now presenting our babe to you. This is our daughter who we have named Arien." Thorin held the babe up so those close by could see and the people erupted into cheers. After they calmed Thorin dismissed himself and his entire family, they headed back to his and Bilbo's chambers where they ate and Arien was passed around and fussed over by every one. The newborn princess would never lack in love and affection, especially from Thorin, the dwarf king held her the most. His large calloused hands held her gently yet firmly and no one was unmoved by the sight of the great dwarf king cradling his infant daughter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am planning at least one more, maybe two, chapters for this story. I have plans for small series of ficlets about Thorin and Bilbo's daughter as well as Fili and Kili's babe's they grow. I have two tests coming up at school so these may be a while in coming but I do have plans for them. Please let me know what you think! The name Arien means 'most pure'


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the last chapter for this story. I apologize for the long wait, school is nearing it's end and we're getting into the really tough stuff now. And this chapter gave me a run for it for some time. This is not the end of this story line though, just this particular story. I will be starting a new one as soon as I can spare time to write, the first chapter has already fleshed it's self out and I can promise a surprise at least. Anyways on with the chapter.

Two months later Kili went into labor. His labor was quick and easy, after several hours he and Fili welcomed a baby girl. She had Fili's hair and Kili's dark brown eyes. They named her Klana.

Klana and Arien had an instant connection, by two they were inseparable.

* * *

When Arien turned three Thorin and Bilbo decided to have another baby, and after several months and a miscarriage that nearly made Thorin call off any more children, Bilbo managed to become pregnant. When he confirmed this, the hobbit planned with his husband's nephews and Arien stayed with them for that night. That evening when Thorin came home Bilbo met him at the door; he helped the dwarf king out of his finery letting him know where their daughter was as he did.

"Arien is over with Fili and Kili tonight." Thorin nodded as he sat down on his chair to unlace his boots, this was not an uncommon occurrence so he did not think anything of it. Bilbo stood in front of his husband nervously and waited until Thorin looked up, the dwarf frowned at Bilbo's nervous stance.

"Is everything alright?" Bilbo nodded and held out his hand curling his fingers over Thorin's larger ones.

"I have something to tell you." Thorin tilted his head and waited. Bilbo guided Thorin's hand to his belly and pressed it flat with his own. Thorin looked confused for a few seconds then his eyes widened and his mouth dropped open.

"You are with child?" His voice shook and Bilbo nodded with a smile.

"I suspected several weeks ago, so I sent for Lord Elrond secretly and he confirmed it this morning. I am three months along and he assures me that this pregnancy is well seated, and that the babe and I are both healthy." Thorin let out a choked sound and pressed his face to Bilbo's belly, the hobbit laced his fingers into his husband's hair as Thorin pressed a kiss where their second child now grew.

"You are astounding." He pulled back and tugged Bilbo down or a kiss.

"I know the miscarriage upset you, it upset me as well. Lord Elrond assured me this morning that this pregnancy will carry to the end. And he is going to stay until after the birth, just in case." Thorin smiled, for all his disagreements with elves he had made a friend in Lord Elrond and was grateful for the elven lord.

"Now that I have reassured you, take me to bed my love." Bilbo grinned and Thorin snorted before scooping Bilbo into his arms and carrying him to their bed room.

* * *

Later they lay entangled their hands resting over their unborn babe, much as they had when they were expecting Arien.

"I love you my heart." Thorin murmured his forehead pressed against the younger man's. Bilbo cupped Thorin's cheek and smiled.

"And I you."

* * *

Seven months later they welcomed a little boy that looked just like Bilbo except for his blue eyes that were entirely from Thorin. They named him Thirus. As Bilbo watched Thorin introduce Arien to her new brother he smiled and knew that he would always cherish the day that Thorin had come through his door at Bag End. The quest had brought him the greatest gift one could have, a family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As far as I know, Thirus and Klana do not have meanings, but I could be wrong. I would like to thank all of my readers, especially those that have been around from the start! The next story will be out when I have time to write, hopefully I can get the first chapter fleshed out and posted soon, updates will be slow seeing as school is getting rough now. I do not have a title for the story yet but it will be a Thorin/Bilbo, it will be MPREG, and it will have every one from this story in it. Be on the look out!


End file.
